


Domestic Bliss

by hannahfanficrobron



Series: Family Life [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 35,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of light hearted unconnected one shots between Aaron and Robert. When everything should be happy and light!</p><p>Mild mentions of Aaron's self harm from time to time. Now complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I figured we could use some fluff after tonight's episode, so I got to work finishing this. Little plot, just Aaron and Robert goodness.

  
Robert woke alone, feeling a little annoyed at the empty space next to him. He liked waking up next to Aaron, but Aaron tended to be up early, especially when he was working. With a sigh, Robert got up and got dressed, intending to find him. Downstairs, he found him in the kitchen, standing next to the counter, buttering some toast and already dressed. Shame. He walked over to Aaron and put his hands on his hips, standing right behind him, pulling him close.

“You didn’t wake me,” he murmured into Aaron’s neck before pressing his lips lightly to his skin.

“Didn’t want to,” he said. The truth was he enjoyed watching Robert sleep far too much to disturb him. It was a luxury he’d never really had the time to appreciate before. Robert moved so one of his hands could run through Aaron’s hair, still damp.

“You’ve had a shower,” he said quietly, breathing in the familiar scent of his soap on his skin.

“That all right with you?” Aaron said.

“I’d have preferred it if I’d have joined you,” Robert said, making them both laugh. “Please wake me up tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Aaron said. “Oh God,” he added as Robert tightly gripped his hips, pushing himself against Aaron’s arse. “Anyone could walk in,” Aaron said, not moving an inch away from Robert. His hands and touch were far too welcome on his skin for him to willingly move, despite the fact he could feel himself getting hard. It would be so embarrassing were his mum to come in, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop.

“I don’t care,” Robert said, his breath whispering across Aaron’s skin as he kissed his neck. “You’ve no idea how badly I want you.”

“Oh, I do,” Aaron said, voice low, making Robert smile. His palm cupped Aaron through the front of his jeans and he groaned loudly, head tipping back.

“Careful,” Robert whispered into his ear. “Don’t want to ask for attention, do we?”

“You know we both have to be at work,” Aaron said, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “We don’t have time to…”

“No,” Robert said. “I know that. But I want you to be thinking of me all day. When you’re stuck at work, I want you to remember what my hands can do to you. What‘ll happen later when I’ve got you in bed, all to myself.” Aaron let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a groan, making Robert smile. He loved getting him worked up like this. The anticipation made it all the sweeter when they finally did have time and could be alone and they both knew that.

Robert made sure to grind himself against Aaron hard, when they heard footsteps on the stairs, hurrying to the kitchen. Robert didn’t quite care enough to stop kissing Aaron’s neck.

“God, do you two ever keep your hands off each other?” Liv said as she entered the room, scowling at them both as they sprang apart.

“No,” Robert said shortly. He was too happy to care what she thought of them. “I’ll see you later.” Even with company, he kissed Aaron briefly in parting, leaving him smiling in the kitchen as Robert went off to work.

“Is he always here?” Liv asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said firmly. “Because I want him here.”

“That’s me told then, isn’t it?” she said, rolling her eyes at the kitchen table.

“It doesn’t mean that I don’t want you around, Liv.” She caught his eye and said nothing, but nodded slightly in acceptance.


	2. Dinner at the Woolpack

“Barely recognised you without Robert attached to your hip,” Charity said, smiling at him as she delivered Aaron‘s dinner to the table.

“Oh, ha ha, very funny,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was missing Robert’s presence. He hadn’t seen him all day, and while that wasn’t unusual, Robert hadn’t text him either. Aaron knew it was a long meeting for a contact with the haulage company, but he missed him. Then wondered if he was being pathetic, because it was one day. He could survive without Robert for one day, surely.

He picked at his chips, not really fancying them as much as he’d thought. Aaron looked up when someone stole one off his plate. Robert stood smiling at him for a moment before sitting down next to him.

“I thought you said your meeting was running long?” Aaron asked, unable to help how much brighter he felt with Robert sitting opposite him. He was home a good hour earlier than he’d expected.

“Yeah, well… I wasn’t feeling it,” Robert said, stealing another of Aaron’s chips.

“You walked out on a meeting?” Aaron asked. “You?”

“I didn’t walk out,” Robert said. “I got the deal, just declined drinks afterwards. Cause I’d rather be here with you.”

Aaron smiled at him, his eyes full of that beautiful unguarded joy that Robert so rarely saw, and treasured every moment of. “Right, you’re ordering your own food,” Aaron said. “Stop nicking stuff off my plate.”

“You love it,” Robert said, that cheeky grin on his face. Aaron would rather have bitten his own tongue off than admit it, but he did love it. How easy it was, how they managed to be together in public. Even after everything. Robert went up to the bar to order and Aaron watched him, eyeing him up in that leather jacket and those jeans that definitely showed him off perfectly. Aaron sighed as he let his eyes wander over Robert‘s figure. It was a novelty that had not worn off, being allowed to look at him. 

Robert looked back over his shoulder, feeling Aaron’s eyes on him. He smiled to himself, enjoying Aaron’s gaze, before turning back to the bar. Aaron looked into his pint until Robert came back to the table. “Liking what you see?” Robert teased.

“Maybe,” Aaron said. Then he changed the subject. “Seriously, how’d it go today?”

“Boring,” Robert said with a sigh. “They wanted to sign, just trying to draw it out for as long as possible. Spectacularly annoying.” He took a drink of his pint before carrying on. “I know Nicola didn’t want me here, but it seems she has no problem sending me on these meetings far away from home.”

“You know you enjoy it,” Aaron said.

“Mm,” Robert agreed. “I do. Just not the two hour drive back home.” Aaron felt slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to being needed like this, being wanted so openly. It wasn’t unpleasant, just unusual. “And how’s the fourteen year old hurricane been today?”

“Liv’s with Gabby, doing “homework.”” Aaron rolled his eyes at how likely he thought that was. Robert chuckled in agreement. Not very likely. “I’ll call her when we’ve eaten,” Aaron said. “Try not to let her ruin the day. You’re staying here tonight?”

“I was planning on it,” Robert said. He usually did these days, but one of them always checked.

“Good,” Aaron said, smiling slightly. “I like it when you’re here,” he admitted. Robert caught his eyes and loved how that made his heart leap, Aaron saying what he really felt. He leaned forward, close, intending to kiss him.

“We’re in public,” Aaron reminded him, backing away just an inch or two.

“So what?” Robert said, not moving away. “I’m not married, we’re not hiding and I don’t care who’s watching. Do you?” Robert waited, hoping Aaron would move and kiss him. He did, inclining his head slightly in agreement before he closed the gap between them. It was a soft, sweet kiss, their lips brushing so gently that for a moment they both forgot everyone in the pub who could be watching them. They didn’t matter. Aaron found a hand on the back of Robert’s head, pulling him closer, wanting more.

“Public, remember,” Robert whispered across his lips. Not that he objected, but he knew Aaron would.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, backing off. He was still smiling when Charity put the second plate down ten minutes later. He couldn’t help himself.

 


	3. Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and all the lovely comments on the last chapter! Been working on this one today to say thank you!

“Clearly owning your own business has some perks,” Robert said, pulling Aaron into a deep kiss. It was the middle of the day and they both had an hour before they had to be back at work. And an empty house, as Vic was at the pub and Adam keeping an eye on the scrap yard. It reminded them both of them sneaking around, back when they’d been so desperate to have each other that common sense had gone out the window. As long as they had somewhere private and they could be alone, nothing else had mattered. Aaron let Robert push him against the wall, as his hands found the zip of Aaron’s hoodie, getting rid of it quickly, dropping it on the floor. Robert’s palms stroked his chest through the thin fabric of his T shirt, reveling in the heat of his skin.

They fumbled together, hands slipping under clothes impatiently, Robert pushing Aaron onto the sofa, covering his body with his own. Aaron slid his hands down Robert’s back, until they pressed against his arse, pushing both of their bodies together deliciously. Robert groaned in Aaron’s ear before sucking the skin of his neck gently, not enough to mark, just enough for Aaron to feel it.

They both heard the rattling of keys in the lock and Aaron moved his hands away from Robert’s skin, pulling his shirt back into place before the door opened. Victoria came in and Robert shifted uncomfortably, guessing that Aaron wouldn’t want an audience.

“Don’t you dare move,” Aaron said under his breath, almost a growl. He was enjoying Robert’s body against his far too much to let him go. The weight of him on top of him felt wonderful. Robert’s eyes lit up, loving how much Aaron wanted him, especially when Aaron’s fingers gripped his hips tightly, keeping him exactly where he was.

“Oh!” Victoria said in surprise, seeing them both. Then she smiled, as both men looked at her, clearly in a compromising position.

“We’re a bit busy here,” Robert said pointedly as she kept looking at them, her mouth slightly open. “You want to leave?”

Victoria shook her head, bringing herself out of her daze. “Oh, don’t mind me,” she said, heading into the kitchen, ignoring both men on the sofa. “Just need my phone charger, I’ll be gone in two minutes.”

“Good.” They both heard her rummaging in the kitchen and Robert was starting to lose his patience.

“You’re meant to be at work, Vic,” Robert said, calling after her. “And the door should be locked,” he added, grumbling.

“Can you not wait five minutes?” Aaron asked. “God, you’re impatient.”

“I can’t help how badly I want you.” Aaron grinned, pulling him into another kiss, a hand wrapped around his neck, keeping him right where he wanted him.

“Right, I’m going,” Victoria called.

“Lock the door, Vic,” Robert said.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, walking out. Robert kissed him, deeply, picking up where they’d left off. That was until Aaron twisted his head away.

“What?”

“Move in with me,” Aaron whispered. There was a pause as Robert absorbed those words, words he never thought Aaron would say to him.

“You serious?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I am.”

“D’you… mean over the pub, or…”

“Or,” Aaron said, smiling slightly. “Definitely the or. We’d have to have Liv, but…”

“I know,” Robert said. “I wouldn’t ask you to leave her.”

“I love you for that.” Aaron kissed him lightly. “Shall we go upstairs? God forbid Adam walks in.”

“Oh, no,” Robert said, trying to shy away from that mental image. “Yeah, upstairs.” Aaron laughed, pushing Robert off him before they both hurried to the bedroom.

 


	4. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this one imagine, Liv, Robert and Aaron are living together. Happily for the most part!

Robert woke to Aaron nuzzling into his neck, kissing him in that lazy soft way he usually did in the mornings. Smiling, still with his eyes closed, Robert lifted his head slightly and Aaron laughed against his skin, still kissing his neck.

“Morning,” Aaron whispered before kissing his lips deeply. Robert groaned with want. Even after all this time, he never got used to how Aaron made him feel. He thought it would have worn off by now, but it most certainly hadn’t. How was it possible that with every kiss he wanted more? He’d never felt that way before, with a man or a woman. They were enjoying themselves, wandering hands and exploring mouths when Robert's eyes fell open, settling on the clock on the bedside table.

“Oh shit!” Robert said, getting out of bed like he‘d been electrocuted. Aaron looked at him in surprise. “The time, Aaron,” he said. For the first time Aaron glanced at the clock. Five past eight.

“Shit,” he echoed, following Robert‘s lead, throwing on whatever clothes they could find. They’d over slept by about an hour. Robert being decent first, he hurried to Liv’s room and knocked on her closed door.

“Liv!”

“…What?” she groaned slowly, clearly just having been woken up by Robert’s shout.

“Get up now, you have to be in school,” Robert said in a voice that clearly wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Fine,” she said, too tired to argue.

“Quickly, we’re late,” Robert said.

“I’m moving,” she grumbled. Robert left her to it, going into the kitchen where Aaron was putting bread in the toaster.

“We’re going to be so late,” Robert said under his breath.

“Why didn’t we set the alarm?” Aaron said, getting the orange juice out of the fridge. No time to make coffee.

“We were rather… distracted last night,” Robert said, his eyes catching Aaron’s warmly for a moment. “Don’t you remember?”

Aaron looked away from him, unable to cope with the intense look in Robert’s eyes. At least when they were busy elsewhere. “Where are my bloody car keys?” Robert said to himself. They weren’t hanging on the hook by the door where he usually left them. He went in search of them as Aaron wondered what was taking his sister so long.

“Hurry up, Liv!” Aaron shouted. “We’re really late.”

“Who’s fault is that?” she asked, appearing in the kitchen still brushing her hair.

“It’s not our fault,” Robert said.

“You could set an alarm too,” Aaron said bitterly. “Especially when you’ve got exams.” Aaron put the toast on a plate, dropping it on the table.

“You do know we share a bedroom wall?” Liv said, trying to move the focus off of her. “Sorry if I was too distracted drowning you two out to set the clock.”

Robert stopped looking for his keys, torn between horror that Liv had overheard them and amusement at Aaron’s red face. He’d never seen Aaron quite this embarrassed before. Liv smiled as if in success that she’d got under his skin. “Here’s an idea, if you want me to sleep before my exams, keep your hands off each other.”

“In the bedroom,” Aaron said, trying to stop his sister from saying anything else.

“What?!” Both Liv and Robert said at once, staring at Aaron like he’d lost his mind.

“Your car keys,” Aaron said. “Bedside table.”

“Thanks,” Robert said, leaving the kitchen briefly.

“Liv…”

“No, I’m not talking about it,” she said succinctly, guessing where Aaron was going. “Though you could buy me a better pair of headphones.”

“Fine,” Aaron said, figuring that was easier than a long drawn out awkward conversation. “Eat. You need to have breakfast.”

“I’ve missed the bus,” Liv said. “It wouldn’t be the end of the world if I missed one little exam, would it?”

“Not a chance,” Aaron said darkly.

“Why d’you think I’ve been looking for my car keys like a man possessed?” Robert said, coming back into the kitchen and pinching half a slice of toast.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Liv said. “You’re so attached to your car that you just can’t do a second without it?”

“No, no, that’d be your brother,” Robert countered, smirking at her. “A year since he wrecked my marriage and I still can’t get him out of my system.” He caught Aaron’s eyes, the feeling there quite clear, though they didn’t have the time to do anything about it right now.

“Oh God,” Liv said scowling at the pair of them as she got up and picked up her school bag.

“Geography this morning,” Robert said as Liv picked up the wrong revision book.

“You know what exams she’s got?” Aaron asked, frowning at him.

“I do pay attention,” Robert said. “Even when you think I’m not listening.” Aaron smiled at him, a small unguarded smile that Robert adored.

“Can’t you take me?” Liv asked her brother.

“Nope,” he said. “You’re stuck with Robert. I’ve got a delivery at the scrap yard. Can’t miss it.”

“Speaking of, we really need to get moving,” Robert said, looking at his watch. “Or you _will_ miss your exam.” Liv didn’t argue, picking up the last slice of toast.

“I can eat this in the car, right?” she said. Robert winced at the thought of toast crumbs over his car but said nothing. Liv grinned, knowing she’d got to him before leaving the house. Robert, keys in hand turned on the doorstep to face his boyfriend.

“Love you,” Robert said quietly. They were still new enough that the words carried meaning, not yet having fallen into a routine and Aaron smiled at them.

“Love you too,” he said, kissing him softly. “Text me when she’s at school.”

“I will.” Robert kissed him, slowly, almost seductively, fingers caressing his face in a way which really was too intimate for a goodbye kiss.

“Er… Exam?” Liv shouted from the front seat of the car. “You know, I could always skip it.”

“Bye,” Robert said under his breath, giving Aaron a last parting kiss. Aaron watched them drive off, sure that both of them were enjoying verbally sparring with the other. He couldn’t dwell on that for long because his phone rang. Adam, obviously asking where he’d got to. Well, attractive as the prospect was, he couldn’t sit and think about Robert all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, and hope you enjoyed reading it!


	5. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a different one! I just sat down and wrote, and this is what happened. Thank you for the subscriptions, Kudos and comments! They really make me want to continue this!

“Right, we’re going into town to celebrate,” Robert said, smiling at Aaron as he walked into the back room of the pub.

“Celebrate what?” he asked.

“My divorce,” he said, holding up a sheet of paper. “Finalised today.”

“You were married?” Liv asked from the sofa. He hadn’t seen her sitting there.

“Yes,” he said, not really fancying getting into it right now.

“To a woman?” Liv asked.

“Yes.” Robert ignored her and turned back to Aaron. “Come on, we could go into town, away from here. Get a taxi back.”

“Sounds great,” Aaron admitted. Away from Emmerdale where they could just be them. In fact it sounded perfect.

“How long were you married before you decided sleeping with men was more your style?” Liv asked from the sofa. Both Aaron and Robert took in deep steadying breaths, neither wanting to answer that question.

“I’ll book a taxi for eight?” Robert said.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied. “Great.” Robert smiled at him before leaving as quickly as he came, not wanting to field awkward questions from Aaron’s little sister.

“So…?” Liv asked, looking at the door Robert had vanished through. “How long was he married?”

“A little over a year,” Aaron said, feeling like he couldn’t ignore the question outright.

“So…” She had that smile on her face, like she’d discovered something she could use. Some information for a rainy day.

“We’re not going there,” Aaron said.

“Were you sleeping with him while he was married?”

“Liv!”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Liv, drop it.”

“Fine,” she said. “Just don’t try giving me a lecture about morals some point down the line.” Aaron sighed and closed his eyes, moral high ground well and truly lost.

* * *

 

“I’ll get the next round in.” Aaron watched as Robert went to the bar, admiring his figure. But it didn’t take him long to realise he wasn’t the only one eyeing him up. A brunette woman approached him from the other end of the bar. Aaron watched, fighting the uncomfortable pang of jealousy he felt. Just because the woman was interested didn’t mean Robert was. And then he smiled, that typical Robert smile when he could see something he wanted. Aaron’s blood started to run cold. If he could look like that at a stranger when Aaron was just across the room, what would be happening if Aaron was nowhere to be found? 

The woman touched Robert’s arm and Aaron fought the urge to walk out so he wouldn’t have to see any more. Then he saw Robert take a step backwards, away from the woman and felt his heart start to beat again. Both of them looked towards him for a moment, and Aaron knew he was telling this woman exactly what was going on. Aaron let out the breath he’d been holding, wondering if he’d always feel like this when it came to Robert. Scared he was going to lose him. And jealous. God, seeing that woman touch him… yeah, he was jealous. Even if he didn’t like to admit it to himself.

* * *

 

Robert stood at the bar, trying to get the barman’s attention when a beautiful brunette came up to him, smiling, her eyes running over his figure in a very obvious way. Robert couldn’t help the smile on his face. It felt good to be looked at like that, even though he wouldn’t do anything about it. She wore a tiny dress and it was clear from the look in her eyes that she was trying it on with him.

“Hi,” she said, batting her eyelashes at him. “D’you want to buy me a drink?”

“Tempting, but no,” Robert said. “I’m with someone,” he said, still smiling at her.

“Oh,” she said, still not moving away from him. “Buy me a drink anyway?” Her hand rested on his forearm for a moment, letting her fingertips trail over him before Robert backed up a step, stopping the touch.

“Can’t,” he said easily. “Two pints please,” he added to the barman as he finally got served.

“What’s a girl got to do around here to get a drink?” she asked, still trying her luck and pouting prettily.

“Well, you see that man sitting in the corner there?” Robert asked, pointing in Aaron’s direction. She turned and looked at him before returning to Robert. “He’s my boyfriend, so you might want to try someone else.”

She looked him up and down one last time, shoulders slumping. “Damn shame,” she said before leaving. Robert carried their drinks back to Aaron and he could feel the anger almost coming off of him in waves.

“Should I leave?” Aaron said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “Leave you to it? Seemed to be having a good enough time without me.”

“Don’t be like that,” Robert said. “Aaron, I can’t help it if people want to look at me.”

“Mm,” Aaron said, still unhappy.

“I’ll always be going home with you, though.”

“I just… I don’t like sharing you. I’ve done enough of that, Robert.”

“I know,” Robert said. He leaned towards him and kissed him. “Don’t get jealous,” he whispered against Aaron’s lips before kissing him again. Though Robert couldn’t deny a little jealousy from Aaron was definitely a turn on.

“How about we don’t go home tonight,” Aaron suggested. “Get a hotel room somewhere. Celebrate your divorce properly.” Robert smiled at him, loving that idea. No chance of anyone overhearing them, not hiding away. No interruptions.

“I love that idea,” Robert said, taking a sip of his pint.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked, needing the reassurance.

“Yeah.” Robert smirked at him and Aaron’s heart skipped a beat. That look on his face, God sometimes Aaron thought he‘d do anything for Robert to keep looking at him like that.

* * *

“You should get jealous more often,” Robert said in the morning.

“Mm?“ Aaron was still drowsy from booze and a night drunk on Robert, so he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the words yet. “God, what time is it?”

“Mm, not exactly what I was thinking,” Robert said quietly. “Half seven.”

“Hang on.” Aaron reached for the bedside table, picking up his phone.

“Who’re you calling?”

“Mum,” Aaron said.

“Okay, definitely not what I was thinking,” Robert said under his breath. He moved to get out of bed, their enjoyable evening feeling like a distant memory now, but was stopped by Aaron’s hand on his chest.

“Five minutes,” he mouthed. Robert’s eyes lit up, clearly their “celebrating” wasn’t over yet. He lay back in bed as Aaron started speaking.

“Hi, yeah listen, can you get Liv off to school?” Robert watched, slightly interested as to Chas’s reaction. “I don’t know when I'll be home. Later,” Aaron said. “Thanks. Bye.” He put the phone down and turned to Robert.

“We’ve got a few hours yet, haven’t we?” Aaron said quietly, rolling on top of Robert.

“Mm,” he agreed. Aaron dipped his head and kissed him, deeply, loving the taste of him. “I can think of a brilliant way to fill a few hours,” Robert murmured.

“And what might that be?” Aaron grinned broadly at him before Robert pulled him into another kiss.

 


	6. Broken Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Can't believe that. Thank you for sticking with this, I need some good Robron fluff to get me through.

Aaron drove, looking for Robert. Apparently he was somewhere on this road. Another few minutes and he’d have pulled over, calling him to check where he was, then he saw the car, tight against the hedge. Robert was leaning against the door, watching him park, then get out of the car.

“You are winding me up, right?” Aaron said, watching his boyfriend who seemed to be looking smug as he walked towards him.

“Hi,” Robert said, but Aaron shook his head.

“Before I even start, has it seriously broken down, or are you just trying to get me out here alone?”

“It’s an idea,” Robert said, smiling at him. “No, the car really won’t start this time.”

“I just know it’s a lie you like to use,” Aaron said. 

“Only a lie I used to meet you when nothing else worked.” Robert threw him the keys quickly. “We no longer have to do that. Try it if you don’t believe me.”

“All right, I’ll take your word for it,” Aaron said, smiling slightly. “No one else would.”

“The engine just cut out,” Robert said.

“So, you’ve lost your touch and couldn’t fix it yourself?” Aaron said.

“Well, not with my bare hands, no” Robert said. “I’m hoping there’s a toolbox in your car.”

“I’m not stupid, Robert,” he said, opening the bonnet of the car and giving it a quick look over. “You do know I’m not a mechanic anymore, don’t you?”

“Really? I wondered what the scrap yard was for all this time,” Robert said sarcastically. “Look, I’d rather see you than be ripped off by whoever’s working for Debbie these days. Or, God forbid call Cain and get a lecture about leaving his nephew alone.”

Aaron couldn’t argue with his logic, but also he liked Robert calling him. He liked being needed by Robert. For more than the stupid car too. Two minutes later Robert broke his concentration.  
“Ever think that maybe I just like seeing you bent over the bonnet of my car,” Robert teased.

Aaron straightened up at that, unable to tear his gaze away from Robert’s beautiful eyes.  
“If you want it fixed some time before it gets dark, shut up.” Aaron couldn’t help the smile that stayed on his face though, as he looked at the engine. After a minute of two he went to his own car, grabbing the toolbox.

“You can fix it?” Robert asked.

“Course I can,” Aaron said easily. “Where’s your faith in me?” Robert smiled at him as Aaron got to work, couldn’t help it.

Twenty minutes later Aaron told Robert to try the engine. He did, and it came to life. 

“Thanks,” Robert said, turning it off and getting out of the drivers seat as Aaron shut the bonnet of the car.

“What?” Aaron asked as Robert kept looking at him, unable to read the look on his face.

“Just remembering,” Robert said. It wasn’t the same stretch of road he’d first kissed Aaron, but it still reminded him. Nearly two years ago now, how badly he'd been fighting the urge for days, weeks even to feel Aaron's lips against his own, before finally giving in to temptation.

“You better not be changing the past,” Aaron warned him. “The first time, you kissed me then raced off because you couldn’t handle it.”

“I choose to look at it from the other side,” Robert said. “I wanted you so badly that I just couldn’t resist you, even though I knew I should.” Aaron shook his head. “Knew you’d cause me nothing but trouble, even then. Still couldn’t stop myself.” Aaron moved closer to him and kissed him, hands tight on his waist, keeping his body as close as possible. 

“God, I love you,” Aaron said under his breath, almost to himself before kissing him again, one of his hands in Robert‘s hair, gripping tightly, the need for him desperate. Robert felt almost high from those words, whispered across his own lips. He’d waited so long to hear Aaron say those words that they always made his heart jump. Robert moaned into Aaron’s mouth as the kiss turned much more passionate, Robert‘s palms sliding down to Aaron‘s arse, holding him tight. Too much longer and they’d lose their heads completely, ending up having sex in the back of the car.

They broke apart when they heard a car coming, both of them returning to their senses, though both of their chests were struggling to get breath back into their lungs. Once the car had passed, Aaron looked at Robert, a good three paces away from him.

“Your car’s fixed. We should go home,” he said.

“Yeah,” Robert said, smoothing down his blonde hair which Aaron’s fingers had messed up. “Yeah, we should. Don’t want to, but we should.”

“Later,” Aaron promised. Robert smiled at him, watching him bite his lip as he got into his own car, driving off.

“God, what do you do to me, Aaron?” Robert said to himself on the empty roadside. He got in his car and turned the ignition on, following after Aaron. He couldn’t wait for tonight.

 


	7. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not as light and happy as the previous chapters, but still very much Robron. Trigger warning for self harm mentioned here. Inspired by the weather I've been having today!

It was Sunday afternoon and Robert sat on the sofa watching a mindless football game while Liv sat at the kitchen table doing the bare minimum of homework to get by tomorrow at school. They both looked at the window as the heavens opened so hard the rain rattled the windows.

“Aaron’s going to be drenched when he gets home,” Robert said, still watching the rain. He’d gone to the shop to pick up some milk and a few other bits and pieces. When he’d left it’d been blazing sunshine, pushing twenty five degrees, warmer than it usually ever got in Emmerdale. Even Aaron had foregone his usual long sleeved shirt in favour of a T shirt, ignoring the fact that it made some of his scars visible. Too damn hot to care. Not now.

It’d been lashing down for a good five minutes, when the back door opened and Aaron hurried in. 

“Swim here?” Robert asked, smiling as a dripping Aaron appeared in the doorway.

“What the hell happened to the weather?” Aaron asked, stripping his T shirt off and throwing the sodden garment to the floor.

“Oh, my God,” Liv said under her breath. Aaron and Robert both realised at the same moment what had happened. Liv was staring at her brother, shirtless, open mouthed. She’d never seen the scars before and it‘d clearly shocked her.

“Sorry,” Aaron said, backing out of the room. “I didn’t think.” He raced upstairs, backing away from his sisters gaze, leaving Robert and Liv alone. Her usual sarcastic retorting self seemed to have vanished and she stared at the space where her brother had vanished.

“Liv, it’s all right,” Robert said quietly, watching her. 

“But…”

“It’s okay,” Robert repeated, walking over to her, trying to reassure her.

“I knew he hurt himself, but…”

“I know it’s a shock,” Robert said quietly. “To see it like that.” He knew that perfectly well because when Aaron had shown him, he‘d felt like all the air had gone out of him. The first time he’d seen how bad it’d got, when he’d been lying in hospital, it’d appalled him.

“He… Aaron’s not still doing it?” Liv asked. At this moment in time, she looked really young, shock and fear making her eyes wide.

“Not since he told the truth about Gordon,” Robert said gently.

“Okay,” Liv said, nodding. “Will you tell me?” she asked.

“Tell you what?”

“If he starts cutting again,” Liv said. “Aaron won’t talk to me about it, will you?”

Robert debated with himself for a moment. “Okay,” he agreed. “But I don’t think its something you have to worry about, Liv.” 

“No?”

“He’s… now he’s not hiding anything, he isn’t turning it on himself to cope anymore.”

“Okay,” Liv said. They lapsed into silence and Robert knew he wanted to leave to check on Aaron but was worried about leaving Liv on her own.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” she said, shrugging and looking at her books. “Don’t need a babysitter.” Assuming that her shock was wearing off because of her return to normality, Robert left her and went upstairs. He found Aaron with a fresh shirt on, perched on the edge of the bed.

“I didn’t mean to scare her,” Aaron said as Robert sat next to him. “I just… forgot.”

“That’s good,” Robert said sincerely. He felt surprised, but pleased, that Aaron was able to forget in the first place. Even briefly.

“What d’you think when you look at me?” Aaron asked, taking him by surprise. “When you see… everything I did to myself.”

Robert sighed, his mind trying to think of how to frame the way he felt. If he said the wrong thing, he knew Aaron would take it badly very quickly. “Aaron, it’s not the first thing I see when I look at you, it never was. I see you. The strongest person I know.” Aaron scoffed. “I see that you’re still here,” Robert said quietly. “That where other people would have fallen apart, you’re still here, with me.” Robert kissed him softly, a gentle reassuring kiss. “I said last year that if I lost you… I couldn’t handle it. I now feel that a hundred times more than I did then. I wouldn’t be able to cope.”

“When you were shot,” Aaron started, wanting to somehow let Robert see how it affected him. “I hated you at the time. Part of me was glad that you could be gone. That you wouldn’t hurt me any more.

“I hope there’s a “but” coming somewhere here?” Robert said, not liking the thought of Aaron hating him, even though it’d been deserved at the time.

“But…” Aaron said, smiling at him slightly. “Then I saw you lying in a coma…”

“You were at the hospital?” Robert asked. He hadn’t known that.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I had to see you. Didn’t know if you were alive or dead and at the time… I was pretending I didn’t care. I thought… God, you could die here. And you’d never be able to hurt me again. And then I thought… oh God. You’d never be _able_ to hurt me again.” The second time he said it, it was as if his entire voice had changed. Softer, as if the thought of Robert gone was one he couldn’t cope with. Good, Robert thought to himself. Because that was exactly how he felt about Aaron. Aaron put his fingertips to the exact spot Robert had been shot, not needing to see it to know where the bullet had marked him.

“Liv’s fine,” Robert said, bringing the conversation back to the subject in hand.

“I didn’t mean…” Aaron sighed heavily, giving up because he couldn’t find the words. He leaned towards Robert and kissed him. “Lets go downstairs. You’re missing the footie.”

“Sure?” Robert asked, wanting to check he was okay.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Robert knew that he meant for more than today, and he smiled at his boyfriend.


	8. Sleep

Robert walked into the back room of the pub, looking for Aaron. It was early in the afternoon and he wasn’t at work, or answering his phone. Robert drew in a breath to call his name when he saw Aaron. He was lying on the sofa, asleep. Robert walked in front of him, watching him for a minute, looking so peaceful. He knew perfectly well that Aaron hadn’t slept last night, he’d tossed and turned and when he’d finally drifted off, it hadn’t taken long for a nightmare to wake him.

He was very reluctant to wake him up, now that he seemed to be finally finding some decent rest. Aaron didn’t sleep well. Robert had asked on more than one occasion if he was part of the problem, if he’d prefer Robert to sleep at Victoria’s. Aaron had emphatically said no, that it helped to have Robert next to him, which had warmed Robert‘s heart.

But now, he just watched him sleep, the easy breathing, the lines on his forehead relaxed. Just watching him Robert felt the ache to touch him, in fact his hand was halfway to Aaron’s hair, planning on stroking it before he made the conscious thought to drop his palm. It wasn't fair to wake him, just because Robert felt the need to touch him.

Unable and unwilling to fight the urge any longer, he needed to tell Aaron something, whether he was awake to know it or not. “I love you,” he whispered, so quietly that it had no chance of disturbing him. The last thing he wanted was to rob Aaron of his so desperately needed sleep.

He straightened up and saw Chas watching him from the doorway and the warm feeling at seeing his boyfriend sleeping peacefully vanished instantly, replaced by a cold finger of dread against his spine. Historically, he and Chas didn’t get on, though things had been better lately. Robert got up and closed the door quietly, leaving Aaron alone.

“What?” he asked bluntly, staring at her. He didn’t like being watched like that, even if it were an accident and she‘d just been passing.

“Easy, I’m not having a go,” Chas said, lifting her hands in mock surrender. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine,” Robert said shortly. “Look, can you leave him be for a bit? He needs his sleep.”

“Is he not sleeping at night?” she asked, concerned.

“Not well,” Robert admitted. He sighed heavily before turning towards the door.

“Just… treat him right,” Chas said. “That’s all I want.”

“Chas… I know you remember last year and… how I was,” he shook his head briefly. “But it isn’t like that any more. I’ve seen Aaron as a lot more than that for months now. And I think you know that. You’d never let me stay overnight otherwise.”

“Like I could stop Aaron if that’s what he wanted,” Chas said, rolling her eyes. Robert smiled slightly, seeing her point.

“I should go,” Robert said. Chas didn’t stop him as he left the pub, watching as the door closed.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Aaron was still sleeping. In a lull, Chas went into the back room and sat at the kitchen table, quietly doing the books while Charity kept an eye on the bar. Every now and then she looked at her son, still sleeping and smiled. Her precious boy. She’d do anything to protect him, to save him from pain. That’s one part of what made the last few months so bad, knowing that she’d failed him so badly. It was also the same reason that had made her try to drive Robert away last year, to keep them apart. She knew that Robert would end up hurting him. She never expected them to be here. Robert practically living under her roof, with Aaron, and seemingly happy. If you’d told her that a year ago this is how things would be, Chas would have told everyone they were crazy. Funny how things change.

And she’d heard Robert say he loved him. Knowing she’d not been meant to overhear that didn’t stop Chas dwelling on it. When Robert had said months ago “he’s everything” she hadn’t been able to quite believe it. After his behaviour, cheating on his wife with Aaron, how could he say that? She now started to accept that it might just be true, that might be how Robert felt. The look on his face as he’d watched Aaron sleep couldn’t be faked. That kind of love and longing. It’d been nearing uncomfortable for Chas to witness that, she shouldn’t be looking at someone watching her son that way. Too personal, too intimate. Too private. She’d actually turned her head away, feeling like she was intruding until Robert’s voice had pulled her back. The soft way he’d spoken the words, like he couldn’t keep it in any longer, needing to say them, even if Aaron couldn’t hear them.

Aaron groaned, interrupting her thoughts as he woke up, stretching on the sofa.

“All right, love?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, voice croaky from sleep. “God, I needed that.”

He blinked himself awake for a few moments before Chas spoke. “Robert came over earlier.”

“Oh?” Aaron asked, forcefully trying to wake himself up. He patted his pockets, trying to find his phone. “What did he want?”

“I don’t know,” Chas said. “Didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Okay, thanks,” Aaron said, finding his phone and texting him.

“He’s all right.”

“Who is?” Aaron asked, tapping away on his phone, losing the thread of the conversation.

“Robert,” she said. “I… just letting you know, I think he’s all right.” Chas smiled at him and then left the room, leaving Aaron wondering what on earth Robert had said or done to win his mothers approval.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently started a tumblr if anyone wants to find me: robronalways.tumblr.com/ Thanks for the encouragement on this so far, hope I'm living up to standards.


	9. Nightmares

_“I hate you!”_

_“You killed her. You killed my Katie!” The sound of the floor collapsing under her weight, loud and deadly._

_“Murderer.”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“You shot Paddy.”_

_“You were the biggest mistake I ever made.” Pointing a gun at Aaron and being unable to pull the trigger._

_“You were going to shoot me.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“You disgust me.” Aaron tied to a radiator, bleeding from the head._

_“You are a liar!”_

_“Get out of my house. And out of my life.”_

_“He raped me.” Seeing Aaron’s fresh scars littering his chest, bloody and raw._

_“You’re pathetic!”_

_The gunshot went off, pain blossoming sharp and agonising in his chest. He couldn’t breathe…_

Robert woke up with a start, gasping for breath like he’d been drowning.

“You’re okay,” Aaron said quietly to his left. “Everything’s all right.” Robert closed his eyes, trying to calm down as he put his own hand across his chest, covering the scar of the bullet shot. He could feel the echo of the pain even now. That nightmare had been awful. Every bad thing he’d done, voices of the people he’d hurt, the worst things he’d ever had to live through all rolled into one dream. “Do you want to talk about it?” Aaron said quietly.

“No,” Robert said, still struggling to breathe properly.

“Can I…” Aaron started. Robert didn’t reply with words, instead grabbed Aaron’s hand tightly, needing an anchor to reality. A touch to know he was safe and in control.

“Was I screaming?” Aaron’s silence was as good as an admission.

“Yeah,” Aaron said after a pause. “I tried to wake you.”

There was a tentative knock on the door, which had to be Liv. Aaron got out of bed, throwing a T shirt on and opening the door.

“I heard screaming.”

“Robert had a nightmare,” Aaron said. “It’s fine, go back to bed.”

“What the hell was he dreaming about, being set on fire?” Liv grumbled, going back to her bedroom.

“Don’t give the universe ideas,” Robert said under his breath. Aaron closed the door and got back into bed, glad that Robert’s breathing seemed to be under control now.

“Talk to me,” Aaron said. Robert shook his head. “You’ve been there for me. And I know I was having more nightmares than you let on.”

“It was everything,” Robert said. “All the bad things rolled into one. Everything I‘ve done over the past couple of years. Everything that‘s happened.” He took in a deep breath. “Being shot. Katie. Chrissie. Paddy. You.” 

“What about me?” Aaron asked, not wanting to ask about Katie. That was something they didn’t talk about. Ever. They couldn’t.

“You… when I tried to shoot you. When you told me what… Gordon did to you. Not knowing what to do to help you.”

“You did help,” Aaron said firmly. “More than I think you’ll ever know.” Robert put his head in his hands for a moment, before looking back at Aaron.

“Robert, who shot you?” Robert looked at him, not sure what to say. “I spent time in prison because everyone thought I’d done it. I know you know who it was.”

“Ross.”

“What?” Aaron said. That didn’t match up at all in his mind. Why would Ross do it, what did he have against Robert?

“Came up with some half baked plan with Andy. Andy and Ross both wanted their brothers dead. They arranged it so Andy would shoot Pete, and Ross would shoot me.”

“That makes no sense,” Aaron said, frowning.

“I don’t think either of them were exactly rational at the time,” Robert said. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over.”

“Not if you’re still having nightmares about it,” Aaron said.

“Just… don’t.” Robert didn’t have any more words, instead he pulled Aaron to him, needing to hold him. To be comforted by his warm body. Aaron let him enjoy the distraction for a moment, let Robert nuzzle into his neck, kissing him ardently.

“Hey,” Aaron said quietly, pulling away. “It won't work to take your mind off it, you know.”

“I know,” Robert said with a sigh. Neither of them spoke as Aaron stroked his back gently, trying to soothe him off to sleep. It was working and he could feel the tension going out of him, his heart rate slowing.

“Thanks,” he said lazily, eyes closing. Aaron kept touching him until his even breathing filled the room, then letting his hand fall away from his skin. Robert didn’t often have nightmares, but they tended to be bad when he did. Aaron lay down, but it was a long time before he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert being shot never seemed to come up again, and I wondered how it'd work if Robert was the one struggling to cope, even just in sleep. Hope it wasn't too bad!


	10. Late

Aaron ordered a pint, waiting for Robert to show up. He’d said they’d meet at the Woolpack at seven, after his meeting, but he was yet to show up. He took a sip from his pint when his phone rang. Robert.

“Hi, you on your way?” Aaron asked as he answered it.

“Hi, listen…”

“No, don’t cancel,” Aaron said, recognising that tone of his voice from the months of sneaking around with him.

“This meeting’s going on and I can’t leave. I’ve just cut out for five minutes to call you.”

“Robert…”

“Look, I’m sorry. I’ll be there as soon as I can. But it might be a few hours yet.” Aaron bit his lip, unable to voice his fears without sounding either desperate or needy. "I'm sorry."

“Okay,” he said eventually. “See you when you get back.”

“Sure,” Robert said. “Bye.” The phone line disconnected and Aaron leaned his head back, thinking hard. He did not like the thoughts that were running through his mind. The last time Robert claimed last minute meetings it was to meet Aaron behind his wife’s back. He did not enjoy the fact that his mind had gone to suspecting Robert of having an affair with someone else. Which was ridiculous, because he trusted Robert. Didn’t he? Yet a small part of him couldn’t help wondering… Slowly sipping his pint, he watched as Nicola and Jimmy came in, clearly finished with work which was another niggle that pushed at the back of Aaron’s mind.

“Stop it,” he said to himself.

“Stop what?” Chas asked, sitting down opposite him.

“Nothing,” Aaron said grumpily. “Wondering where Robert’s got to, that’s all,” he added when it was clear that first sentence wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her. “Don’t,” Aaron said, able to read his mothers face. “I don’t need to hear it.”

“Aaron.”

“Another pint please,” he said, not wanting to go there.

“You could talk to me,” Chas suggest. Aaron shrugged and walked to the bar, intending to get a pint from Charity instead. He did not want to talk right now.

* * *

 

Aaron stayed sat at the bar as the night drew on and the pub filled, then slowly emptied, trying and failing not to think of Robert in bed with someone else. _You’ve moved on. You trust him now. This isn’t the same as before_ , he told himself. And yet his insecurities kept coming to the front of his mind. How could he ever be enough to keep Robert? Him with all his problems, and drama, how would he ever measure up to what Robert wanted? He wanted, needed his relationship with Robert to work, but his biggest fear was that it wouldn’t.

 _Driving home. Missed you._ Aaron read the text and replied quickly.

 _Still at the pub. See you soon?_

The message _Can’t wait_ appeared on his phone less than a minute later and Aaron felt a small stab of relief.

“Are you going to sit there all night?” Charity asked, looking at Aaron, the sole customer left.

“Robert’s on his way.”

“Well, I’d like to close up, and you’re in the way.”

“Give me the keys, I’ll do it,” Aaron said. He wasn’t leaving until Robert turned up, even if that took all night. Charity looked like she was hesitating. “Come on, I’ll do your job for you, go and put your feet up.”

“Fine,” she said, giving him the keys which Aaron caught easily. Charity switched some of the lights off, to discourage anyone else from coming in, which left Aaron in a dimly lit pub, waiting for his boyfriend to show. Ten minutes later, the door opened and Robert came in, eyes landing on Aaron and smiling.

“I’m so sorry,” Robert said, kissing him briefly. “I know we had plans.”

“How’d the meeting go?” Aaron said stiffly.

“Badly,” Robert said. “They’re not giving us the contract.”

“No?”

“No,” Robert said, clearly annoyed. “Long wasted day and all for nothing.”

“Not even with your charm you usually use?” Aaron wheedled.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, not liking the look on Aaron’s face.

“Nothing.”

“Aaron…”

“No, it’s my problem,” Aaron said, shaking his head. Now that Robert had finally arrived, he knew that Robert wasn’t cheating. He could see it just by looking at him, plus he wouldn’t be this genuinely hacked off by a bad meeting if he’d been busy screwing someone else.

“What is?” Robert asked. “Talk to me,” he added, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I just thought… when you didn’t show, I wondered if you were with someone else. I know that’s stupid, I know you weren’t, but I couldn’t stop myself from thinking it.”

Robert would love to rant at him, saying how completely unfair that assumption was, but he got it. He understood why Aaron’s brain would go there, after their history. Even though it was more than slightly insulting. The only thing that kept Robert calm was the fact Aaron admitted that he knew Robert hadn’t been cheating.

“I’m not going to cheat on you,” Robert said quietly, taking his hand in his. “I wouldn’t do that, we‘ve been through far too much.”

Aaron bit his lip before admitting something to him. “I just feel like… I’m not enough for you.”

“Aaron,” Robert said quietly. “You’re everything. And I’ll keep telling you that until one day you believe me.” Aaron’s lips twitched into a small smile, hearing that from Robert made his heart race. Robert dipped his head and kissed him softly, a palm on his face, fingertips feeling the warmth of his skin, trying to show Aaron how much he loved him. The kiss went on and on and Aaron pulled him close, needing his touch, desperate to feel his own body close against his.

“Hold on,” Aaron said breathlessly, as he pulled away from him. He walked towards the door, leaving Robert bewildered, until Aaron locked it. Robert grinned at him, fully appreciating the way his mind worked as Aaron pushed his body against his own.

“Now, where were we?” Robert grinned into another kiss, finally managing to forget the bad day at work and lose himself in his boyfriends arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one turned more serious than the fluff I'd intended, but I hope it works anyway! Thanks for reading.


	11. Paint

  
Aaron went downstairs for breakfast, surprised to see papers spread all over the kitchen table, Robert sat studying them.

“God, you’re up early,” Aaron said. “Working already?”

“No, picking paint colours,” Robert said. Aaron looked again after sticking the kettle on. Now he was paying attention he saw that the “papers” were in fact paint charts. Aaron really didn’t care about that, but he was thrilled that today was the day they picked up the keys to their new place, finally moving out of the Woolpack.

“What colours do you like?” Robert asked, wanting his input as Aaron made himself a tea.

“Oh. Um… how do I say this… I don’t care,” Aaron said simply.

“Come on, this is our house. I can’t paint it a colour you hate.”

“Robert, I’m not being difficult, I’m being honest. I won’t even notice what colour it is. As long as it‘s got four walls and a roof, then I’m good.”

“Okay, pick between these two,” Robert said, not giving up without a fight. Aaron sighed, sitting down and looking at the paint chart, trying to see the difference between the two cream beige colours Robert was showing him.

“Is this a trick question?” Aaron asked. “Seriously, they look exactly the same to me.”

“Are you colour blind?” Robert asked, only half joking. “There’s at least three different shades between these two.

“Robert, paint it whatever stupid colour you want,” Aaron said.

Liv came in and went straight to the fridge for orange juice, stifling a yawn. Looking for an ally, Robert spoke to her. “Liv, come and set your brother straight. Which colour do you want for the new place?”

“I don’t care,” she said, shrugging.

“You do care, what d’you want your bedroom painted?” Robert asked, pressing. He gave her the paint chart and she just looked at it blankly.

“Why do we have to paint it?” she said. “Can’t you just leave it how it is? Waste of energy, isn’t it?”

“Cheers Liv,” Aaron said, grinning.

“Clearly a lack of interest in home décor is genetic,” Robert said. “Fine, I’ll pick but don’t be pissed off if you don’t like the colours.”

“As long as it’s not pink, I’m not going to have a problem,” Liv said.

“Yeah, I second that,” Aaron said.

“I should just paint it neon green,” Robert said quietly. “Serve you both right.” Neither of them rose to the bait, ignoring him as they got breakfast.

“Fine,” he said, packing the paint samples away. “I’ll just go and get whatever paint’s on special offer shall I? Sod the colour.”

“If you’re going out, I need chocolate,” Liv said.

“You “need” chocolate?” Robert questioned.

“And we’re out of milk,” Aaron said, sitting next to Liv.

“Unbelievable,” Robert said, shaking his head as he moved to walk out, bored of having a conversation that neither of the other two seemed vaguely interested in.

“Hey,” Aaron said quietly, grabbing his arm so he couldn’t walk out. Robert turned to face him. “I can’t wait for today,” Aaron said. “I just don’t think the colour of the walls is going change our lives together one little bit.”

“Okay,” Robert said, slightly mollified. Aaron kissed him, slow and wonderful.

“Way too early in the day for me to see this,” Liv said loudly. They let go of each other reluctantly.

“I’ll pick up the keys this morning, you get the paint, deal?” Aaron suggested.

“Deal,” Robert said, smiling.

“Listen…” Liv started, chewing her bottom lip. Both men turned to look at her. “D’you… really want me with you? Because…”

“Are you flaking out on us?” Robert asked. “Do you know how long it took to find somewhere with two bedrooms in the village?”

Liv’s lips twitched into a small smile. “But… I thought I might be in the way.”

“I’m sure you will be at some point,” Robert said. “That’s sort of a given with families.” Aaron pulled Robert into another soft kiss, this time Liv kept her mouth shut.

“Meet you at the flat?” Robert said, feeling a quiet thrill at those words. Their house, their home.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. Robert picked up his car keys before turning to the door, slipping his jacket on.

“Last chance Liv, give me a colour,” Robert said.

“Blue,” she said, making a snap decision.

“Light, sky, pale, navy, medium, bright, duck egg…”

“Light blue,” Liv said to try and stop him going on.

“How did you ever convince a woman you were straight?” Aaron interrupted, frowning at him. “Going on about paint colours? Duck egg? For God’s sake.”

“I just care what it looks like,” Robert said, not rising to his boyfriends teasing. 

“Great,” Liv said. “See you after school.” She paused before carrying on. “Am I… coming back here or to the new place?”

“We’ll text you,” Aaron promised, unsure as to whether the flat was going to be inhabitable after a days work on it.

“Okay,” she said. They both watched Robert leave, and Liv saw the smile on her brothers face. He was happy. She liked seeing her brother happy, even if it was down to Robert most of the time.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many more of these happy glimpses I've got left. Hope they're still being enjoyed, and thank you for the comments and kudos so far!


	12. Photographs

Victoria unlocked her front door and kicked her shoes off. She’d had a great evening with her husband, but it was good to be home, she was exhausted. She paused in the action of hanging her keys up, something having caught her eye. Her brother and Aaron were stretched on the sofa, both fast asleep. They’d clearly been watching a film because the TV was still on. Vic couldn’t help the wide smile on her face as she watched them, Aaron’s head resting on Robert’s chest, both of them looking so contented with arms wrapped around each other.

“Hey Vic, where’s the…” Adam started, coming into the house

“Sh…” Vic said quickly, a finger to her lips. Adam frowned, then followed her gaze to the two men on the sofa. Adam’s face broke into an easy smile.

“Remind me to make fun of him for this later,” he said, going into the kitchen.

“It’s sweet,” Victoria said, still quiet as she was very reluctant to disturb them. Their voices clearly had though, because Aaron shifted slightly, fidgeting.

“Hey…” Robert soothed quietly without opening his eyes, rubbing a comforting hand down his back. “Alright?”

“Mm,” Aaron said, not really surfacing from sleep. Robert kissed the top of his head which made Aaron smile into his chest as he tried to get even closer to Robert. Victoria smiled at the pair of them and she couldn’t resist getting her phone out and taking a few pictures of them. They just looked so perfect together. By the time she’d taken her jacket off, Robert’s eyes were open and alert, watching her. Otherwise he hadn’t moved, but she had a feeling he’d been aware that she’d been taking photos.

“You should go upstairs,” Vic said practically. “Your back’ll be killing you in the morning.”  
Robert looked down at Aaron and shook his head slightly. “I’m comfy,” he said quietly, so as not to disturb Aaron. The truth was that he didn’t want to move, enjoying Aaron lying against him too much. He’d suffer the bad back in the morning gladly if he didn’t have to give up this moment. The solid weight of him, the familiar smell of him, the way Aaron pushed his head into the crook of his neck when he wanted to get closer to him. No. He wasn’t giving that up. Sod the bad nights sleep. He wrapped his arm tighter around Aaron’s waist and Vic smiled at the pair of them. Neither Aaron nor Robert usually did happy, and it was so special to see.

“Vic,” Robert said quietly. “Leave us alone. Please,” he added as it was her house.

“Goodnight,” she said, going upstairs. Robert dipped his head and kissed Aaron once more before closing his eyes.

* * *

 

In the morning, as predicted, Robert was aching, the base of his spine throbbing in pain from a night on the sofa. Aaron had quickly gone off to the Woolpack, to get Liv off to school, which meant he had breakfast with Victoria alone as Adam was still in bed. Not a morning person, that one.

“You two looked adorable last night,” Victoria said, grinning widely.

“We did not look adorable,” Robert said, scowling. _Adorable_ was not the adjective he’d like to use when thinking about himself and Aaron. Not by a long shot. “Show me the pictures.”

“You knew I was taking them?” she asked.

“I know you, Vic.”

“There was me trying to be so careful,” she said, rolling her eyes as she got them up on her phone. “Don’t delete them,” she added. Robert scrolled through them. She’d taken four different images, clearly one after the other and Robert smiled at them. They looked good together, and Aaron looked peaceful. Happy. He didn’t have many pictures of him and Aaron together, after all, they’d started as an affair, and neither of them were exactly keen to have their photos taken in the first place.

“Can you…?”

“Can I what?” Victoria asked, taking her phone back.

“Send me a copy of them?” he asked. She smiled widely, and he didn’t want the teasing she’d give him. “Just do it, Vic.”

“Course,” she said, forwarding the images to Robert’s phone immediately. “I thought you’d hate them.”

“Just don’t show them to Aaron,” Robert advised. “He _will_ hate them.”

“Fine,” she agreed. Robert got up to have a shower, wincing at the pain in his back.

“Told you!” Vic shouted after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who're still reading this!!


	13. The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different one, but I hope it's enjoyed anyway! Thank you so much for the Kudos, Subscriptions and comments!

Robert lay in bed, next to Aaron, thinking about their relationship. The sex had changed. At first when they’d been having their affair, it’d been hot and desperate, the need for each other so strong they couldn’t fight it even if they‘d wanted to. They hadn't wanted to either. But now after everything that had happened, everything they’d been through, the sex between them had most definitely changed, for the better too. Aaron wasn’t holding anything of himself back any more. He was giving himself completely to Robert, and just the thought of that, the trust between them made his head swim. He hadn’t realised quite how much Aaron had been holding back from him until now. He supposed the same was true for himself too, now that he wasn’t hiding, now that he could be with Aaron properly, he’d changed too.

It wasn’t about satisfying a need any longer, hadn’t been for months if he were being totally honest with himself. With them both being honest, the sex had changed from being hot to phenomenal. Their bodies connected in a way which words wouldn’t allow, the language of touch between them. Neither of them always found it easy to say exactly how they felt, but in bed they didn’t need to. In bed it was so easy to talk without words.

For Robert, sex within a steady relationship had always been boring. It usually only took about a week for the thrill to fade, before he’d start looking somewhere else for the excitement, the buzz. To get something fresh from someone new. But with Aaron, it was different. And that realisation was startling. A very small part of Robert was waiting for the moment, the moment he got bored and started internally looking for the next one to satisfy him. It’d happened with every relationship he’d ever had, so it was bound to happen with Aaron too, right? Except it hadn’t. Not yet, and he’d been with Aaron for months now. And still he didn’t feel the urge to get someone else in bed. It actually hadn’t even crossed his mind, not until now when he lay in bed analysing everything.

It was in the moments after sex where things really had changed dramatically. When he’d been cheating with Aaron, there hadn’t been any time. He’d always race to leave, or worry that his wife would be looking for him, never totally allowing himself to live in the moment, to lose himself. Now, he simply lay there, listening to the sounds of the house settling around him and Aaron's steady breathing, feeling safe and at home. Not something he ever thought he’d want, but it turned out he did.

Before, Aaron never fell asleep after sex. He seemed incapable. Even on the rare occasions they managed to spend the night together, his sleep was broken, tossing and turning, always looking exhausted when the morning came, running on caffeine. Robert had assumed at the time that he wasn’t used to sharing a bed with someone. Now he knew better, because now, every time after sex Aaron drifted straight off to sleep, so quickly and quietly it still surprised him. Without having to ask, Robert knew it was because he trusted him. After everything that had happened in Aaron’s past it must have been so hard to share a bed with someone, actually physically let himself go and be vulnerable enough to fall asleep next to another person. It wasn’t until Aaron completely trusted him that he’d ever done that, just closed his eyes and slipped away. To have Aaron’s trust so simply displayed was, to Robert, the most special thing of all.


	14. A Lift Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no (or very little) Aaron and Robert here, but I still think this comes under the heading “Domestic” if not exactly blissful. Set a couple of weeks ago, before the “thaw” between Robert and Liv.

Liv had her feet up on the sofa at Home Farm, as herself and Gabby were scrolling through their facebook pages, occasionally chatting. She’d been here all afternoon after school, not really wanting to go back to the Woolpack and be badgered by Aaron into doing her homework. She could do without the nagging tonight.

“Oh, you’re still here then.” Both teenagers looked up to see Chrissie walk in, studying Liv with intense dislike.

“What?” Liv said shortly, scowling at her, not liking the look on her face one bit. “What the hell have I done?!”

“You’re in my home, you might want to be a little more polite,” Chrissie said.

“Why d’you hate me?” Liv asked, gearing up for a fight. “I’ve not done anything to you.”

“I don’t hate you,” Chrissie said, realising that this wasn’t the teenagers fault. “I just don’t like being reminded of your brother who found it impossible to keep his trousers zipped around my husband.”

Liv frowned, putting it together in her head. She’d heard bits and pieces but no one seemed that bothered in filling her in with Aaron and Robert’s history. It was all snapping into focus in her head and Liv couldn’t help the smile on her face. “ _You_ were married to Robert?”

“Sadly, yes,” Chrissie said. “A complete sham though, he could keep his hands off your brother right from the start.”

“Don’t have a go at her,” Gabby said. “It’s not Liv’s fault.”

“I should go,” Liv said, putting her phone in her pocket and grabbing her coat.

“How’re you getting back to the village?” Chrissie asked.

“Walking, I guess,” she said shortly. Chrissie looked to the window. It was already dark, and it was raining. Chrissie may not like Liv, but she wasn’t about to make the teenager walk home in the wet at night. She was a mother too.

“I’ll give you a lift,” she said reluctantly. Liv paused in the action of picking up her schoolbag. “Unless you want to walk?”

“No, a lift would be great,” she said. “Thanks.”

“Come on.”

* * *

 

The drive into the village from Home Farm usually only took about ten minutes but the silence in the car was overwhelming, neither Liv nor Chrissie having any idea what to say to the other. Eventually Liv broke the silence.

“I can’t stand Robert,” she said. To her delight, Chrissie smiled at her.

“Join the club,” she said. “I think I hate Robert more than you ever could.”

“What the hell does everyone see in him?” Liv asked, scowling again. “I can’t tell what Aaron sees in him. Every time I wake up he‘s there with his rat face and annoying smirk. God, he winds me up.” 

Chrissie laughed and briefly looked at her. “I might like you after all. It’s not your fault your brother has appalling taste in men.”

“Tell me about it.” Liv chewed her lip, then carried on. In for a penny… “How did you find out? About him and Aaron? Did you… walk in on them?”

“No,” Chrissie said, deciding to talk. “Aaron’d had enough. He told me the truth. Out of the two of them, the one who wanted to be honest with me wasn’t my husband. Though I think at the time he just wanted to mess with Robert‘s head.”

“Aaron’s not a bad guy,” Liv said, feeling like she should defend her brother.

“I know that,” Chrissie said. “But Robert’s not a good one either.”

“Thanks for the lift,” Liv said as Chrissie pulled up outside the pub.

“You’re welcome,” she said, watching as the teenager got out of the car and went through the back door of the pub.

* * *

 

“You’re late,” Aaron said as Liv chucked her bag on the floor, collapsing on the sofa.

“Yeah,” she said. “Chrissie gave me a lift home.”

“Oh?” Aaron started. After a moment he carried on. “She doesn’t like me much.”

“Can’t think why,” Liv said sarcastically. “Screwing her husband for months on end?”

“Liv, don’t,” Aaron said, the warning tone in her voice. “Did she… she’s not taking it out on you, is she?” After all, Liv was spending a lot of time up at Home Farm these days.

“No,” Liv said. “In fact we’re starting the Robert Sugden fan club.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Aaron couldn’t help laughing into his mug of tea as he moved to sit next to his sister, wrapping an arm around her.

“He’s not all bad, Liv,” he said. “He just… doesn’t let people see it. He won’t let anyone get under his strong front.”

“Except you,” she said.

“Well, it hasn’t been easy, believe me,” Aaron said.

“He hates me,” Liv said.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Aaron said. “You’re just… like me. You take a bit of warming up.”

“I’m not sure that’s a compliment,” Liv said, scowling at him, making Aaron laugh. After a moment, Liv gave in and smiled too. It was at this point that Robert came in, looking between the siblings.

“Missed something?” he asked. Aaron didn't reply, he just winked at him slightly and Robert relaxed, knowing he’d get the whole story from his boyfriend later on.


	15. Suit and Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, everyone's getting ready for a wedding, I just didn't invent whose wedding as that wasn't the main part of this little bit of fluff! Hope it read okay.

Robert sat in front of the TV, eating cold toast as a late breakfast while waiting for Aaron to come out of the shower. They had plenty of time before the wedding after all. Chas came into the kitchen and almost grunted in his direction.

“You’re still here then,” Chas said grumpily.

“Can’t we just… get along?” Robert asked. “For Aaron? Really, this hating me is getting old.”

“Why break the habit of a lifetime?” she said, but she was smiling at him so the words didn’t have much of a sting to them. Robert decided not to push it. Him and Chas were always going to have an interesting relationship. “Are you not getting ready?”

“Waiting for Aaron to be out of the shower,” he said easily. “It’ll take me five minutes. I didn’t even want to go to this wedding in the first place.”

“You’ll sit in the back for half an hour, then get free booze here, what’s the problem?” Aaron said, coming into the back room, putting his tie on.

“Oh, you look smart!” Chas said, smiling at her son. Robert turned, looking at his boyfriend and his jaw dropped. Aaron looked incredible, wearing a dark suit which fit him perfectly, a navy shirt and he was just doing up his black tie. He so rarely saw Aaron dressed up smartly for any occasion that when he did it took his breath away. Robert realised his mouth was hanging open and he shut it with difficulty, but his eyes didn’t budge from Aaron once. He could see the way his muscles moved under his shirt, the way his clothes clung to him and he wanted nothing more except to get his hands on Aaron’s body, not even caring that Chas was in the room.

“You all right?” Aaron asked, shifting slightly so his jacket pulled across his broad shoulders, the fabric moving slightly over his body.

“No,” Robert said, looking at him. “You absolutely cannot wear that in a church.” Chas looked at Robert, able to instantly tell the effect Aaron was having on him, and smirking she left the room.

“Why, what‘s wrong with it?” Aaron asked, frowning. He had looked at himself in the mirror upstairs, and he thought he looked all right. Robert had picked out the navy shirt for him in the first place anyway, but now his reaction was making him nervous. He fiddled with his tie uncomfortably.

“God, you have no idea what you look like, do you?” Robert said, getting up as his eyes grazed Aaron’s body very slowly. He closed the gap between them and he could hear Aaron’s breathing getting slightly heavier. “I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you,” Robert whispered.

Aaron let a small smile onto his face, rather pleased with Robert’s reaction. “Well, you bought the shirt,” Aaron said quietly.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Robert said, still letting his eyes wander. He put his hands on Aaron’s waist, pulling him close but otherwise not touching each other. “God, you seriously look incredible.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Aaron said. “We’ll end up being so late.”

“Aren’t weddings always a little late?” Robert said. Then he kissed him very softly, teasingly. Aaron reached for him, fingers digging into his skin, needing him close as Robert deepened the kiss. Aaron let his right hand slip under Robert’s T shirt, rising up his spine slowly, making Robert shiver.

“We can’t do this now,” Robert whispered against his lips, though his entire body was disagreeing with that.

“I don’t care, I still want you,” Aaron whispered into his ear, sucking on his earlobe gently. “Come on, ten minutes won’t be the end of the world.”

“You know it won’t be ten minutes,” Robert said reasonably. They stared at each other, the atmosphere almost crackling between them. The moment was broken by Liv bursting into the room, staring at the two men. They didn’t spring apart, the way they used to when anyone caught them being vaguely intimate, instead keeping a tight hold of each other, but looking in her direction.

“Can’t you two could keep your hands off each other for five minutes?” she suggested before going to the fridge for food. They both knew that it didn’t really bother her, she’d seen it too often before. But it didn’t stop her from commenting whenever she walked in on them.

“Where’d be the fun in that?” Robert said easily. He kissed Aaron briefly before going upstairs to get changed, leaving Aaron watching after him for a few seconds.

“Should I leave while you just stare at the door frame?” Liv asked, teasing.

“All right, I get the picture,” Aaron said, ruffling her hair. She laughed easily, and Aaron smiled. He was happy.


	16. Hot Water

It was early in the morning and Aaron felt tired and annoyed. He hadn’t slept next to Robert last night, and he wouldn’t admit it, but he was missing his presence and he slept poorer without him by his side. Aaron grumpily went into the kitchen, putting the kettle on.

“You’ve clearly got out of the wrong side of bed,” Chas said, seeing his glower.

“Mm.”

“Robert not here?” Chas asked, predictably guessing the cause of Aaron’s bad mood.

Aaron stared at his mother for a moment. “No. Meeting ran late, he stayed at Vic’s.” They’d agreed because Robert had said he wouldn’t be back until the early hours of the morning, his meeting had been almost a two hour drive away. Nicola had pleaded having small children as a reason she couldn't go. Robert had said he didn’t want to disturb Aaron by getting in so late, so they'd agreed he'd go to his sisters. Aaron hadn’t known how he’d feel, sleeping alone for the first time in a couple of months. It hadn’t been fun, and he’d have preferred Robert to wake him, no matter what time he got home.

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there’s no hot water either,” Chas said.

“You what?”

“I’ve already called, someone’ll be out to fix it later today,” Chas said, trying to calm him down. “But for now, just got the cold.”

“For God‘s sake “Well, that’s just perfect,” Aaron said. “I wanted a shower.”

“You could…”

“Forget it,” Aaron said. He grabbed his coat and left the house before saying anything else, not even bothering with his tea. He made a bee line for Victoria’s, needing both Robert and a hot shower. Preferably in that order.

He knocked on Vic’s door impatiently, and she answered it yawning.

“Oh,” she said, frowning at him. “Hi Aaron.”

“Hey.” Aaron pushed past her, heading straight up the stairs without another word or a backwards glance. Victoria stared after him for a moment before shouting at him.

“Oh, don’t mind me, please come barging into my house!” She sighed and closed the door. “I guess Robert stayed here last night then,” Vic said as she went into her kitchen, smiling at Adam drinking his coffee.

“Yeah, he came in about two,” Adam said. Victoria rolled his eyes. “Woke me up.”

“The sooner those two get a place of their own, the better.”

* * *

 

Upstairs Robert woke up several hours earlier than he’d like to Aaron kissing his neck. “Want to sleep,” he murmured, smiling at the same time as Aaron’s lips kept exploring him. “Don’t need to ask if you missed me then?” Robert said, wrapping his arms around Aaron lazily, pulling him on top of his own body.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Aaron said. “I just want a shower.” Robert frowned. “Hot waters gone at the pub,” he added in explanation.

“Oh, I see,” Robert said, stroking his back gently. “Nothing to do with me, then.” He pulled Aaron down for a deep passionate kiss that left them both a little breathless.

“I did miss you,” Aaron admitted. “I don’t want to do that again. I like it when you sleep next to me.”

“Never had you down as needy.” Robert smiled gently, making sure Aaron knew there was no sting to the words.

“I gave up a lot of nights with you, Rob,” Aaron said. “When you were married. I don’t want to give up any more if I don’t have to.”

“I’d have woken you up,” Robert said quietly.

“Don’t care. Didn’t sleep well alone anyway.” Aaron lay on Robert’s chest, comfy and happy as Robert stroked his hair lightly. Aaron breathed in deeply, Robert’s familiar scent felt wonderful to him. How had it happened that now, he couldn’t sleep without Robert by his side? He never trusted anyone, in the past trust meant that person could hurt you, but now… Things seemed different.

“What’re you thinking?” Robert asked, feeling the heavy silence. From their position, he couldn’t see Aaron’s face, but he didn’t need to, to know something was bothering him. He could feel it.

“I love you.” For a moment Robert was sure he’d been dreaming that. Aaron hadn’t shifted at all, head still resting on Robert’s chest as he stroked his hair. But he had heard those words from Aaron, and it’d been a long time coming.

“I need you to say that again,” Robert said quietly, still letting his fingers go through Aaron’s ungelled hair, needing to touch him.

“I love you.” It was spoken so simply, as if they were the easiest words in the world. Aaron twisted so he was looking at Robert’s face, the sincerity, the honesty in his gaze almost left Robert speechless. “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long. To trust you again.”

“Don’t,” Robert said quietly. “Just… wonderful to hear.” He pulled Aaron close, kissing him deeply, ardently. Almost like they didn’t have enough time. Aaron’s hand moved down Robert’s chest, slowly, until he was cupping him through his underwear.

“Right, we’ve got to move,” Robert said, getting up, leaving Aaron on his bed, watching him stand up.

“Why?”

“Hot shower wasn’t it?” Robert said grinning. Aaron laughed, knowing he wouldn’t be having a shower alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hot water did break this weekend, which is where this came from! Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Ask Him

Robert sat at the kitchen table, clicking pages on his laptop, still searching. Nothing here was helping him. He sighed heavily, looking up to see Liv coming in, going to the cupboard for a packet of crisps.

“Hi,” she said easily.

“Hi,” he replied. Something in his voice must have given him away, because she looked at him curiously.

“What’s wrong with you? You sound… weird.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said. It wasn’t convincing enough. He quickly shut down the google pages he’d been looking at. Useless anyway.

“Aw, what, trying to think of ways to propose?” she teased, starting to laugh at him. When she saw the look on his face, she stopped. He’d gone pale, eyes gazing at her and he was biting his lip, finding nothing about this funny. “Oh, my God, you were?!”

“Don’t tell Aaron,” he said urgently.

“Why not?” she said, still smiling, eyes bright.

“Seriously,” Robert said. “He can’t know.”

“If you’re going to ask him to marry you, he will find out eventually.”

“I’m not… I don’t know if he’ll say yes,” Robert admitted.

“Course he will,” Liv said easily as she continued to eat her crisps. 

“How the hell are you so convinced?” Robert asked. He didn’t like feeling wrong footed, and despite what he might tell everyone else, he was nervous about this. He wanted Aaron for good, he wanted them to be committed to each other, but he didn’t know how his boyfriend would react.

“He loves you.” Robert looked down for a moment. “You seriously think he’d put up with you otherwise?”

“Yeah, but me and weddings don’t exactly have a good history.”

“Rob, just… don’t do anything big,” Liv said seriously. “He’ll hate that, you know he will.”

“I don’t know how to ask him,” Robert admitted, unable to really believe he was having this conversation with Aaron’s sister. He hadn’t intended to tell anyone, but once Liv latched onto an idea, there was no talking her out of it.

“You just open your mouth and the words come out, don’t they?” Liv said, back to her easy going teasing self. “Will you marry me. Not hard Rob.”

Ignoring this, he continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “Please, don’t tell him. I‘ll do it in my own time,” Robert said seriously. He never spoke to her like this, so she nodded.

“I won’t say anything. But do me a favour. Stop torturing yourself and ask him. He knows something’s up with you.”

“How?”

“Every time he enters a room you just stare at him,” Liv said. “Aaron’s not stupid.”

“Point taken,” Robert said. Liv left the room, leaving Robert alone with his thoughts crowding him. Maybe she had a point, maybe the best thing to do was simply ask the blunt question, rather than all this worrying.

* * *

 

Aaron and Robert were curled up on the sofa later that night, watching a rubbish film on the TV. Liv was under strict instructions that she wasn’t to leave her bedroom for anything, which had made her laugh. If Robert knew her by now, she’d probably have her ear pressed to her bedroom door, waiting for the moment Robert did it. After considering it, he knew she was right. He couldn’t make it a big thing, not if he wanted Aaron to say yes. And he did, badly.

“I want to talk to you,” Robert said quietly during an ad break. Aaron sat up, putting some distance between them, watching him, waiting as Robert muted the television.

“What about?” Aaron asked.

 _Just say it._ “You know I love you,” Robert started.

“Yes, I know,” Aaron said, and Robert knew he was refraining from rolling his eyes with difficulty, could read it on his face. “What is it?”

“Will you marry me?” There’s a perfect silence in the room, Aaron freezing, his eyes locked on Roberts.

“That’s it, that’s what you wanted to say?” Aaron said when he found his voice.

“Yes,” Robert said. “I…”

“Yes,” Aaron said, cutting him off, a smile appearing on his face. “Course I will.” Robert breathed out a massive sigh of relief, he had been nervous. “Did you think I’d say no?”

“I did worry,” Robert admitted.

“Come here.” Aaron kissed him deeply, hands wandering under clothing. It was becoming very passionate, Robert lying back on the sofa, Aaron on top of him, capturing Robert’s moans with his own mouth.

“Well?!” Liv shouted through her door.

“He said yes,” Robert called back, smiling.

“Told you!” But they could both hear that she was pleased.

“She knew?” Aaron asked, unable to hold back his smile.

“She sort of… guessed what I was thinking,” Robert said. “I didn’t tell her.”

“This is what you’ve been worried about for weeks, isn’t it?” Aaron said, putting the pieces together.

“Yeah,” Robert admitted.

“Thank God for that,” Aaron said. “I didn’t know what was wrong with you. You could have been involved in something very illegal for all I knew.”

That made Robert laugh, arms wrapping around Aaron, pulling him close. “I want to be with you, for good,” Robert said quietly. “You sure?”

“So you ask, now you’re backing out?” Aaron teased.

“No, just checking,” Robert said easily. Aaron kissed him deeply, groaning as Robert’s hands slid down his body pushing against his arse. Aaron pushed his hips into Roberts, feeling him already hard.

“We can’t do this on the sofa,” Aaron whispered.

“Yes, we can,” Robert said quietly. “Liv is not coming out of her bedroom, so as long as you can be quiet…”

“Rob…” He bit his lip in that way Robert just couldn’t resist.

“She’ll have headphones on, she won’t hear us.” Robert urged, loving feeling of Aaron pressed against him. “And we’re celebrating.” Robert's hands fiddled with his belt, wanting, needing to feel him and Aaron knew that was his undoing.

"If she catches us, I will blame you," Aaron said.

"Fair enough," Robert said, grinning as he pulled him into another kiss.

 


	18. Paddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, two chapters in one day! These two are clearly under my skin at the moment! Enjoy.

Paddy bounced his leg up and down in irritation. It was the waiting he didn’t like, and it was setting his teeth on edge. It was no ones fault that the flight was delayed, but he was getting impatient to see Aaron. It’d been a long time after all. Two hours after it was due to land, Paddy smiled, finally seeing Aaron walking towards him.

“You took your time,” Paddy said as his eyes brightened.

“Don’t,” Aaron said, smiling as he pulled the older man into a tight hug. It felt so good to have Paddy enveloping him in a bear hug, he‘d missed this. When they parted, Paddy looked him up and down.

“You look… good,” he said eventually. What Paddy meant was that he looked a lot better than the last time he’d seen Aaron, just after the trial. And he did, more comfortable, more at ease.

“Thanks,” Aaron said, smiling a little.

“So, do you want to dump your stuff off at mine or eat first?”

“Food,” Aaron said fervently. “Been stuck on that tiny plane for far too long.”

“I know you don’t like flying,” Paddy said, smiling at him. “Come on.”

* * *

 

They’d not really spoken much in the car, Aaron’s eyes drifting closed. Paddy had been right, he didn’t like flying and now that he was back on solid ground he felt very tired.

“Wake up,” Paddy said, shaking his shoulder as he parked the car outside of a local restaurant he liked.

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s good food,” Paddy promised.

“How are you?” Paddy asked once they were sitting down, beers in hand.

“Fine,” Aaron said with a shrug that was so typically Aaron that Paddy smiled.

“How are you really?” Paddy asked, knowing the cover Aaron usually used to hide his feelings.

“Actually, I am fine,” Aaron said. And it was true, he was. And happy, God when did that happen?

“Robert didn’t want to come?” Paddy asked. The emphasis on Robert’s name wasn’t lost on Aaron who gave him a sharp look.

“He’s looking after Liv at home,” he said. “And got some meetings he couldn’t miss. Plus you’re not his biggest fan.”

“You trust him to look after your sister?” Paddy asked.

“He’s calmed down a bit,” Aaron said, knowing Paddy wouldn’t believe him. “And yeah, I trust him.” Paddy looked at him in a way which said more fool you.

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to talk you out of seeing him, is there?” Paddy asked, recognising that set look on Aaron‘s face.

“Come on,” Aaron said, trying to make light. “You couldn’t manage it when you were badgering me every day for months to drop him. You think I’m going to do it now?”

“I can always hope you’ll come to your senses,” Paddy said.

“I wanted to tell you in person. You’re not going to like this,” Aaron said. “In fact, you’re going to hate this.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense,” Paddy said, smiling at him.

“Robert and I… we’ve been talking and… we’re getting married.” Aaron waited for the explosion he knew was coming.

“No, I… say that again,” Paddy said, eyes screwing up in disbelief.

“We’ve decided to get married,” Aaron said. “Don’t.”

“Aaron! Wake up! That man will kill you!” People around them were starting to look at them.

“Calm down, Paddy,” Aaron said. “I wanted to tell you in person, don’t make this a bad thing.”

“It is a bad thing, Aaron what are you doing to yourself?” The last was said under his breath, like he was praying for him to see sense.

“Paddy, you don’t know how bad it got,” Aaron said quietly. He didn’t like to go back there in his memory, but it felt important to try and make Paddy understand. “If it wasn’t for him, I would have killed myself by now. He might hide it very well, but I know how he feels. And now he’s not hiding, things are better. You’re not going to change my mind either.”

“Great. My son is marrying the man who tried to kill me.” Aaron smiled at that, he liked that Paddy considered him his son. It felt good. “So do I get an invite to watching you throw your life away?”

“No,” Aaron said, frowning. “No, we’re not going to have a big fuss. Liv’ll be there because I can’t imagine either of us getting away with it if she doesn’t come, but otherwise… we’re not inviting anyone.”

“Chas is going to let you get away with that?” Paddy asked in disbelief.

“Well, I’d rather not have her scowling at Robert all day,” Aaron said, shrugging. “He’s hardly made himself popular.”

“Why him?” Paddy asked. “You need to let him go.”

“Can’t you actually be happy for me?” Aaron asked. “Just give it a shot? Don’t make me regret wanting to tell you in person.”

“Just let me get used to it,” Paddy said. Aaron fell into silence as they ate.

* * *

 

Later, at Paddy’s flat Aaron stretched on the sofa and called Robert.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said on the phone before Robert could speak. “I didn’t think.”

“I know you were excited to see Paddy, but I needed a call Aaron,” Robert said quietly. “Just to know you were there safely.”

“Didn’t know you were so worried,” Aaron teased lightly.

“I wasn’t,” Robert said. “Just know how much you hate planes.”

“I don’t hate them,” Aaron said, leaning back on the sofa, enjoying hearing Roberts voice.

“You don’t like them,” Robert countered.

“No,” Aaron said. “I like having my feet firmly on the ground, thanks very much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Robert said, and Aaron could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Talk to me,” Aaron said. “Tell me about your day.” He wouldn’t put it into words, but he missed Robert’s voice and it was good to hear him talk. Even if it were about nonsense and stupid anecdotes from work.

“Liv get home from school all right?” Aaron asked eventually.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Robert said. “You’re in a different country, you don’t have to check if I was capable of picking Liv up from school. And we haven’t killed each other yet.”

“I miss you,” Aaron said.

“You’ve been gone a day,” Robert said bluntly. Then, before Aaron could react, “I miss you, too.”

“Good,” Aaron said, making Robert laughed. “I’d hate to think this was one sided.”

“How’d Paddy take it?” Robert asked.

“About as well as you’d expect,” Aaron said. “Still bitter about you… what was it… burying him alive?” There was a heavy note of criticism in Aaron’s voice and Robert knew he had to tread carefully.

“I did turn it off,” Robert reminded him about the grain machine. “I was scared, Aaron. Scared of losing everything.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “Did you lose everything?”

“No, I found it,” Robert said. “Sorry, that sounded… better in my head.” Aaron laughed, he couldn’t help it.

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly.

“I know,” Robert said. “Love you too.”

“So, has Adam started complaining about doing all the work alone yet?” Aaron asked.

* * *

 

Paddy watched Aaron chatting on the phone and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. It was new, to see Aaron this open with anyone. Paddy could usually get him to talk, but it was always an uphill battle with him. He kept himself shut off until he absolutely had to talk, and this Aaron who was having an open conversation with Robert wasn’t who he recognised. Aaron was actually laughing on the phone, a light easy laugh. Robert would break his heart eventually, Paddy knew that. But he could also see that right now, Robert was exactly who Aaron needed.

 


	19. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in two minds as to whether to post this chapter at all, but felt I should. Warning for mild homophobia here, that said, hope you "enjoy" reading it anyway! Thank you for the comments and Kudos so far, they really mean the world to me.

Aaron bit his lip, annoyed that Robert was running late. They’d both taken the day off, planning to spend it together. Today was (shockingly enough) their anniversary. They’d actually managed to make it a year without killing each other, though Aaron had felt tempted at times. It was a bit of an odd day for Aaron, because this time last year they’d been in the middle of Gordon’s trial, which wasn’t something he liked to remember. But it’d been the day he got Robert back in his life for good, and that… that was certainly worth remembering.

 _On my way. X_ Aaron smiled at the text message, his irritation fading as he took a sip of his coffee. It only took five minutes for Robert to appear, much to Aaron’s relief.

“I’m so sorry,” Robert said as he came through the café door, seeing Aaron. “I didn’t mean to be late.”

“It’s okay,” Aaron said, budging up as Robert sat next to him, picking up the coffee that Aaron had already got for him.

“Thanks,” Robert said, waiting for the caffeine to hit his system.

“Is there a problem?”

“No,” Robert said, shaking his head easily. “Vic’s just freaking out. I didn’t want to leave her alone.”

“She all right?” Aaron asked, concerned.

“Yeah, Adam’s with her.” Robert shrugged. “Panicking about the baby. Anyway, it doesn’t matter today.” Aaron smiled, leaning across and kissing him very gently, enjoying the feel of Robert‘s soft lips against his own. Over the last year he’d become more comfortable kissing Robert in public, not needing to hide any more. They broke apart when they heard a very loud humph to their left.

“That’s disgusting!” There was a beat of silence as they stared at the stranger, a man in his late thirties who neither of them recognised.

“I’m sorry?” Robert said in disbelief.

“Some of us are trying to eat here,” the stranger said. “Without having to watch two perverts!”

Robert got up so quickly at that, that everyone in the café was staring at him.

“Want to say that again?” Robert asked, bristling with anger.

“Leave it,” Aaron said quietly, getting up as he wondered if he might need to restrain Robert. He knew from experience that it wasn’t worth the fight, and having Robert arrested for assault might put a dampener on the day. Robert certainly looked like he wanted to lash out.

“Aaron, I’m not going to just sit here…”

“Leave it,” Aaron repeated, putting a steadying hand on his arm. He could feel Robert almost vibrating with anger and he needed him to calm down. This was unusual for them, usually when one of them got wound up, it was Aaron.

“I think it’s time you left,” Bob said from behind the counter towards the stranger.

“I should leave?!” he said in disbelief. “I’m not the one making a total fool of myself in public!”

“Now,” Bob said firmly. “You’re not welcome here.” The man almost spluttered with indignation but then left, grumbling and hitting tables as he went. Once the door closed behind him, Robert sat down, almost collapsing as all the fight went out of him.

“Don’t let this ruin today,” Aaron said firmly, guessing what he was thinking.

“You shouldn’t have held me back,” Robert said, voice still angry, though he had calmed down a bit. “I want to kill him.”

“It’s a waste of energy,” Aaron said. “Trust me.”

“How does that not bother you?!” Robert asked bewildered as Aaron picked up his coffee.

“It used to,” Aaron said honestly. “It’s not worth it. You’ll never change their minds anyway.” Robert ran a hand over his forehead in irritation. He didn’t like feeling like this, being made to feel like being with Aaron was wrong in public, when of course it wasn’t.

“Rob, just forget it,” Aaron said, picking up his coffee. “If it’s going to ruin today, we might as well stay at home,” he added after Robert didn’t reply.

“No,” he said, eyes fixing on Aaron’s face firmly. “No, we have plans. We’re not going to let one bigot destroy it.” Aaron smiled slightly at him, making Robert relax. They didn’t talk much as they finished their coffees and Aaron knew Robert was dwelling on it.

“Stop thinking about it,” Aaron said, patience running out with Robert. He said nothing. “And I thought Liv was supposed to be the stroppy teenager.”

“Oi!” Robert said, but it had the desired effect and Robert laughed. “You know I hate it when you compare me to Liv!”

“Don’t act like it then,” Aaron said, grinning at him. Robert laced his fingers through Aaron's and squeezed, needing the reassurance. Which Aaron gave quietly.


	20. I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out to be more Liv centric than I planned. Oh well! Thought I could use some good fluff after my other serious fic. I think I'm going to aim for 50 of these little one shots. Enjoy!

“Right, I need to go,” Robert said, grabbing a slice of toast from the table. “I’m late already.”

“Bye then,” Liv said easily, her eyes on her face book feed on her phone.

“Nice to know I’ll be missed,” Robert said sarcastically. Then his eyes caught Aaron’s and he knew he would be missed. Aaron didn’t have to say it, the longing in his blue eyes was enough.

“Call me when you know what time you should be home,” Aaron said, not wanting to sound too needy but unable to help himself. Robert nodded in understanding as he put his jacket on, patting his pocket for his keys.

“You know…” Robert started when he reached the door.

“I know.” Aaron tried to put all the feeling into those words that he could and Robert smiled at him.

“I know too. See you later.” Robert kissed him briefly in parting, letting his palms caress Aaron's face gently, and then closed the door behind him. Aaron sat down opposite Liv and put his feet up on the empty kitchen chair. Liv looked at his feet for a moment.

“You tell me off when I do that,” she said.

“My house,” Aaron countered, not moving. “And I bought the chairs.”

“Why do you never tell Robert you love him?”

“Well, that’s changing the subject,” Aaron said, more than a little shocked at her words.

“I’ve been living with you for months and I’ve never heard you say it,” Liv said, wanting to push.

“This is none of your business,” Aaron said, getting up and busying himself with coffee, hoping she‘d drop it. He should have known better by now.

“Come on, it wouldn’t kill you,” Liv said.

“I don’t say it to him because the first time I did…” Aaron swallowed. “He hurt me. Badly.” They’d come a long way since the day he married Chrissie and it isn’t a day he ever chooses to remember for lots of reasons. “And I do tell him, just not often. It shouldn’t bother you anyway,” Aaron said frowning at her.

“I know,” she said, chewing her bottom lip. “It’s just… I actually like Robert and I wouldn’t want you to screw it up.”

“You like Robert?” Aaron questioned, grinning at her.

“He’s an irritating idiot but I guess… he’s not that bad.” Aaron couldn’t help laughing. “I like having a home, Aaron,” she said. That sobered him up. “Before it was just mum and me and she wouldn’t talk to anyone. We were so alone. In this village, people actually… talk to me, and it is home. So do me a favour and don’t screw things up with Robert.”

“This is always your home, Liv,” Aaron said. “Whether Robert’s here or not makes no difference.”

“Are you stupid?” Liv asked, glaring at him. “I know he makes you happy. And a grumpy Aaron isn’t someone I want around. So do me a favour and actually tell him how you feel every now and then.”

Aaron was more rattled than he‘d admit, especially as Liv so rarely opened up. Too much like him. “He knows I love him,” Aaron said.

“Sure about that are you?” Liv said. “I should go to school.”

“Yeah, ten minutes ago,” Aaron grumbled. Once he was alone, Aaron thought about what Liv said. It wouldn’t hurt, would it?

* * *

 

Robert parked outside the business meeting and checked his phone. One text from Aaron. _Love you. X_ That was unusually affectionate for Aaron, especially on a text message and Robert smiled to himself, wondering what had brought that on. He couldn’t resist a reply though.

 _I know, me too. X_ He’d show Aaron exactly how much he loved him later tonight, when he had him alone. He’d make sure of it.

 


	21. Hair Gel

Liv usually slept well, but today she just couldn’t. She was looking forward to spending two weeks with her mother in Dublin, but also a little anxious too. It’d been a while, and she knew Robert and Aaron were going on holiday together too. What if they decided that actually, life with just the two of them was perfect and they didn’t need her around at all? 

It was going to be a manic house, what with them all leaving for the airport, Liv for Dublin, the boys for Spain, then with a few days in Germany to see this Paddy who Liv had heard quite a bit about. She tried not to be jealous, reminding herself that she was seeing her mother. And she did miss her, even with Sandra’s many faults.

Liv got the orange juice out of the fridge and sat at the table, waiting for the house to wake up. Surprisingly it was Robert who’d got up first, just a few minutes later. Liv watched him with a frown as he went through both his own case and Aaron’s clearly looking for something.

“What the hell are you after?” she asked. He jumped like he’d been shocked. Then relaxed when he saw her.

“I thought you were Aaron there for a minute.” She looked herself up and down exaggeratedly.

“No,” she said. “What are you doing?”

“I’m stealing Aaron’s hair gel,” he said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m not taking him to Barcelona to watch him plastering his hair back the entire time I’m there.”

“Front pocket of the bag,” Liv said. He looked at her, then followed her instructions, finding it.

“Perfect,” he said fervently, grabbing it and zipping the case back up.

“He’s also got a spare under the bathroom sink,” Liv said, unable to hide her grin. The fight over Aaron’s hair gel was at least a weekly occurrence so he had a few all over the house. More than he needed. Robert had already chucked the ones in the bathroom and the kitchen, but he hadn’t known about the one under the bathroom sink.

“How do you know about that?” Robert asked, surprised.

“He hid it behind my tampons,” she said before he could stop her. “He didn’t think you’d look there.” Liv couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face at that. “Hey, if you want to get rid of them all!” she said, holding her hands up with a mock innocence, a smile still on her face.

“Can’t wait to get you off to Dublin,” Robert teased under his breath. Then he saw the look on her face. “I’m joking,” he said. “Hey, Liv, I’m joking.”

“Sure?” she asked, worrying her bottom lip.

“Of course,” he said. “I’m not going to lie, I’m going to enjoy having Aaron to myself for a few days, but you’re part of our family. We want you back, you know. Sandra doesn't get to keep you.” She smiled at the sincerity in his voice, feeling a little better. Robert vanished to get the last offending bottle of hair gel and returned with it in his hand. “Don’t know where any more are hidden do you?”

“No,” she said. 

“Twenty quid if you go and dump these in next doors bin,” Robert said, giving her five bottles.

“Fifty,” she said, looking at the pile on the kitchen table.

“You’re kidding,” he said blankly.

“Well, you see I have all this sitting around to do,” Liv teased, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Winding Robert up was one of her favourite past times. “You’re the one who wants the favour. Plus Aaron will be up any minute.”

“Fine, fifty,” Robert begrudgingly agreed. 

“Great.” Liv bounced up, still in her dressing gown and pyjamas but willingly got rid of the offending bottles. She returned to the kitchen just as Aaron was getting up, still bleary eyed.

“Good morning,” Robert said brightly. Too brightly. Aaron narrowed his eyes at Robert, and unfortunately cottoned on pretty damn quickly.

“You’ve been at my hair gel again,” he said.

“Would it kill you to go a few days without it?” Robert said, knowing denying it was pointless.

“Oh, come on,” Aaron said, going through his suitcase. “Where’ve you hidden them?”

“Next doors bin,” Liv said, going through her phone as if she wasn’t paying attention to the argument. “Somehow they seem to have ended up in last nights curry.” Robert grinned at Liv, thinking she deserved the fifty quid.

“Ridiculous,” Aaron grumbled. “I’m allowed to decide what I do with my own hair.”

“Come on,” Robert said, putting his hands on Aaron's waist, keeping him close. “Please. I’m asking nicely.”

“You stealing my hair gel is not asking nicely,” Aaron grumbled, but he was relenting, Robert could tell.

“Aaron, I keep my hair short because I know you like it,” Robert said, voice low and tempting. “You could return the favour for just two weeks. I find you irresistible when your hairs all soft. Like now when you’ve just woken up.” Robert ran his fingers through it, then kissed his neck, letting his lips linger for longer than usual when Liv was present. Aaron’s skin was warm and delicious and he couldn’t get enough.

“Fine,” Aaron said. “But we’re not getting out of bed tomorrow.”

“Er, sister here!” Liv said loudly.

Aaron sucked Robert’s earlobe gently, whispering so Liv couldn’t hear. “You owe me. I want you to do that thing that drives me wild when we’re properly alone.”

“You might have to narrow that down,” Robert teased. Aaron smiled at him before kissing him gently.

“Right you, you packed?” Aaron asked Liv, changing the subject. She moaned and Robert watched as they sorted themselves out. God, he loved his life sometimes.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I wish Aaron would chuck the hair gel for good on Emmerdale! Hope you enjoyed this one.


	22. New Arrival

Aaron walked into the hospital room, seeing Vic asleep and Adam holding the newborn baby.

“Hi daddy,” Aaron said, making Adam grin widely. “How are you?”

“I’m flying,” Adam said, still smiling at his daughter. “She’s so beautiful.” Aaron looked at the bundle in his arms. “Her name's Eleanor.”

“Oh dear,” Aaron said. “Poor thing looks just like her dad. No hope for her.” Adam elbowed him and they both laughed. “How’s Vic?”

“Knackered,” Adam said. “I don’t want to let her go, but I’ve got to go and call mum. You want to hold her for a bit?”

“You trust me?” Aaron asked surprised.

“Course,” he said. “Uncle Aaron.”

“Yeah, right,” Aaron said under his breath, but he took the baby in his arms all the same. Adam kissed the baby’s head, then left the room, promising to be back in five minutes. Aaron had a moment of fear, being left with a baby and a sleeping Victoria, but it passed. Eleanor was sleeping, and she looked so beautifully innocent, a mess of dark hair covering her head. Aaron couldn’t help the smile on his face, unaware that Robert was watching from the window.

Aaron looked so natural with a baby, the way he was holding her, the ease on his face, the soft smile that Robert had never seen there before. Aaron’s hands almost completely enveloped the baby, but he was so careful with her. It brought a lump to Robert’s throat, just watching him.

Maybe one day… in a few years Liv would be off at college, or she would have moved out, moved on. Maybe then, there could be the possibility of them adopting a child together. Sure, that would be five years or so down the line, but that didn’t matter. Robert suddenly realised that there was no version of his future that didn’t have Aaron in it. This was new to him.

Whenever he’d been in a relationship, he never looked further than a couple of years down the track, to see what he could get out of it. He had never seen any relationship, not even Chrissie as a realistic person that he would actually spend the rest of his life with. People always say “the rest of my life” but not actually meaning it. But now… now he could see it, with Aaron. 

Aaron smiled at the baby who’d clearly done something cute from the expression on his face. The kind of smile that lit up his whole face. Robert knew without a shadow of a doubt that Aaron would be a good father. He’d been through so much in his own childhood, he would do anything to protect his family, and if it ever came to it, his children. He was already proving it with Liv.

“You can go in, you know?” Adam said next to him.

“I know,” Robert said. “I was just… watching him.”

“Getting you all broody? Never thought I’d see the day.” Adam teased, still with a wide smile, clearly on a high from becoming a father.

“I’m not broody!” Robert countered, which wasn’t exactly the truth, but not the point right now. “Just… he amazes me sometimes. Everything he‘s gone through in his life, and he can still look at a baby like that.”

“Maybe Aaron‘s right,” Adam said easily, patting him on the back. “You have got a heart.”

Adam went in the room, and feeling like it would be obvious if he stayed watching Aaron, Robert followed. Aaron looked up and his eyes brightened at Robert.

“Want to hold her?” Aaron asked Robert.

“Babies don’t really… like me,” Robert said, taking the bundle off of Aaron anyway.

“She’s your niece,” Adam said.

“As soon as she starts crying, someone else can take her,” Robert said, sitting next to Aaron. Robert smiled at the baby, who was now looking at him, all big blue eyes. “She’s beautiful,” Robert said honestly.

“Yeah, she is,” Adam said proudly, still grinning from ear to ear. “Can I have her back?” he asked after a few minutes. Robert gave the baby over, before turning back to Aaron and kissing him.

“What was that for?” Aaron asked, confused. They didn’t often kiss in public, and when they did it wasn’t like that one had been, long and lingering and sweet.

Robert shook his head, smiling a little. “Just because.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this mental image of Robert just completely melting when he sees Aaron holding a baby. Not sure I've done it justice though! Thanks to those who're reading, leaving Kudos and commenting! Means the world to me.


	23. Broody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is almost like a part two to the last chapter. I’m not really a baby person at all, but today I’ve found out my sisters having a baby, so I'm going to be an auntie! It’s kind of leaked into my writing… Anyway, enjoy!

 

Robert collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. It’d been a long day at work, meetings all day during which he’d had to be especially charming. Hard to believe he’d lived his entire life like this at one point, putting on the mask every single day. God, no wonder he’d cracked and succumbed to an affair with Aaron, where he didn’t have to hide.

“All right?” Aaron asked from the kitchen.

“Exhausted,” Robert said, closing his eyes. After work he’d visited Victoria and the new baby too, which had kept his tiredness at bay for a while. Vic was so happy and tired that she almost looked giddy. And Eleanor was gorgeous too, not a cry out of her. Though Robert’s sure that will change.

“Oh…” Robert sighed, opening his eyes as Aaron kissed him. He hadn’t heard Aaron come into the living room. The kiss was soft, loving and perfect. “What was that for?”

“You look tired,” Aaron said quietly, sitting on the arm chair with a beer in hand.

“Where’s Liv?”

“Mm,” Aaron grumbled. “Out with Jacob.”

“Oh dear,” Robert said, relaxing back on the sofa. “Are you having a panic attack?”

“Depends what time she comes home,” Aaron grumbled. Robert smiled to himself, finding a protective Aaron oddly attractive.

“I went to see Vic and the baby,” Robert said.

“How are they?”

“Perfect,” Robert said, smiling widely.

“Smitten uncle,” Aaron teased. Robert didn’t mind, and it was sort of true.

“Do you ever think about children?” Aaron stared at him, his face totally unreadable and Robert realised he’d said that out loud. He’d only meant to be thinking it. “Forget it,” he said, feeling as though he wanted the ground to swallow him.

“Robert…”

“Forget it,” he repeated, getting up from the sofa and going through to the kitchen to grab a beer for himself. Aaron followed him, not letting the conversation drop.

“I don’t want kids,” Aaron said, leaning against the kitchen wall, watching the expression on Roberts face.

“What, not ever?” Robert asked, surprised.

“Is this coming from Vic?” Aaron asked, frowning at him.

“Not exactly,” Robert said. “Just… a baby makes you think.”

“We’ve got Liv,” Aaron said, dodging the conversation and they both knew it. “I don’t want children, Robert. It’s never been a question.”

“Why?” Robert asked.

“Do you want kids?” Aaron asked in surprise.

“Well, plural might be a bit much,” Robert said, trying to lighten the tone. “I’m not talking now, only at some vague point in the future.”

“So, what…” Aaron said quietly, the idea rolling around in his head. “You want to adopt?”

Robert could see the panic in his eyes and couldn’t resist pulling Aaron into his arms, holding him close, wanting to ease the tension. He knew his touch normally relaxed Aaron and now was no exception.

“I’m thinking years away,” Robert said, letting Aaron go. “And it was just an idea. I wondered if you ever thought about it.”

“No,” Aaron said honestly. “I didn’t know it was something you wanted.” Aaron shook his head. “I can’t do it.”

“Why?”

“Robert, I had horrible parents,” Aaron said. “And yeah, I might get on with my mum now, but it’s taken years. She left me with… that man.”

“I know,” Robert said, taking Aaron’s hand for a moment, squeezing with silent support. Neither of them liked mentioning Gordon, even without saying his name. Aaron let him go, grateful all the same.

“Ever think because you had terrible parents, you know exactly what kind of parent you wouldn’t be?”

“Rob… you’ve really thrown me, I need time. To think about it.”

“Okay,” Robert said quietly. “It was just an idea.” They lapsed into silence and sat next to each other on the sofa, the ghost of that massive conversation hanging over them.

“Adam was right,” Aaron said quietly.

“What’s that?”

“He warned me you were getting broody.” Robert laughed, he couldn’t help it, wrapping an arm around Aaron‘s shoulders.

“Your fault,” Robert said as they shifted on the sofa, ending up lying against each other.

“How’d you work that out?” Aaron said frowning.

“I saw you holding a newborn baby,” Robert admitted, the memory of Aaron holding his niece was still strong in his mind. “That did it.”

“Do you have to have kids?” Aaron asked quietly. If it came down to a choice, and Robert decided that what Aaron could offer wasn’t enough for him… Aaron wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to survive losing Robert.

“No,” Robert said surely. “I don’t need them. I do need you.” Aaron twisted to look at him. “I’ve tried to live without you before. I can’t do it. I need you more than anything else in my life, I know that.”

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly, reaching up to kiss him gently. Robert returned it, feeling breathless as Aaron’s tongue started tasting him. He couldn’t draw breath. They shifted on the sofa until Aaron was laying on top of him, smiling as he drew him into another kiss, Roberts hands roaming everywhere on his body, sliding under clothing, heated and desperate.

“Ignore them,” came a voice from above them. They broke apart quickly, Aaron jumping up to see Liv and Jacob looking at them. Liv smirked, going into the kitchen presumably for food. She’d walked in on them too often for it to shock her. Jacob looked a little bewildered at what he’d walked in on. “And you two were worried about what _I_  was getting up to,” Liv teased. They ignored her.


	24. I Trust You

“Cheers,” Aaron said, smiling as his mum gave him a pint across the bar.

“On your own?” Chas asked. It was unusual these days to see him without either Robert or Liv taking up all his time and attention.

“Robert’s coming,” Aaron said. He was a couple of minutes late, but that didn’t bother him. Aaron knew he’d had a busy day with clients.

“White wine please, a large one.” Aaron felt slightly uncomfortable as Chrissie stood next to him at the bar. Since the affair they rarely even saw each other in the village and when they did it was always uncomfortable and nothing was ever said. Chas’s eyes flicked between Aaron and Chrissie, not wanting any arguments in the pub. Chrissie took a large sip of her wine and still hadn’t looked at Aaron. But she didn’t look like she was going to move. And Aaron wasn’t going to give way to her either.

“Hi!” Adam called, coming up to Aaron’s other side. “No Robert?”

“Not yet,” Aaron said, aware of Chrissie listening in behind them.

“Pint please Chas,” Adam said easily, ignoring the tension in the room. Aaron’s phone buzzed with a text and he read it, sighing.

“He’s going to be late,” Aaron said to Adam, disappointment running through him. “Meeting with a client‘s running long.” They’d planned to spend the evening together, one of their rare Liv free evenings, now it was ruined.

“Huh!” Both Adam and Aaron turned to look at Chrissie in surprise. “So you’re actually believing him?” she asked, unable to stop the glee on her face. “How many times did he use that excuse when he was sneaking off to meet you behind my back?”

“Think what you want,” Aaron said, trying to shrug it off. He wasn’t going to let her get to him. “You never did, but I trust him.”

“Then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought,” Chrissie said, clearly still bitter.

“We should…” Adam said, indicating a seat and wanting to stop the argument before it could get worse.

“No,” Aaron said stubbornly. “I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“He will cheat on you, you know?” Chrissie said. “You’re not any different, you’re not special and you won’t change him. That man doesn’t do faithful.”

“Why does it bother you?” Aaron asked, trying not to be rattled. “Offended that he preferred me over you?”

“Come on,” Adam said, almost steering Aaron into a seat away from Chrissie. This argument wasn’t helping anyone.

“Why’d you stop me?” Aaron asked.

“You’re my best mate,” Adam said. “But you’ve not exactly got the moral high ground with her, have you?” Aaron didn’t say anything, though he wanted to.

“She’s still bitter,” Aaron eventually said.

“Do you blame her?” Adam asked. “You slept with her husband.”

“Adam…” Aaron shook his head, wondering if this is what his best friend really thought of him. “You know me, you know I wouldn’t have kept it going if…”

“I know you love him,” Adam said easily. “Now drink.” Adam patted him on the back and Aaron smiled, before carrying on with his pint.

* * *

 

An hour later, their glasses were empty and Chrissie was still propped up by the bar, now having worked her way through most of the bottle of wine. Robert came in, his eyes scanning the pub before they landed on Aaron, lighting up at seeing him.

“Hi,” he said, walking over to him. “Sorry about tonight.”

“It’s fine,” Aaron said as Robert pulled up a chair. Aaron couldn’t resist, he leaned over and kissed Robert very gently. They didn’t usually kiss in public, but Robert wasn’t about to start complaining.

“What’s that for?”

“Your ex wife’s been winding him up,” Adam said before Aaron could get a word in.

“Mm?” Robert looked around the pub. He hadn’t even seen Chrissie when he’d come in. Her presence hadn’t even registered. Aaron could tell, and it warmed his heart. “What did she say?”

“Nothing important.”

“Aaron…”

“It’s not important,” he repeated. “Do you want a drink, or…?

“Upstairs?” Robert suggested, eyes bright.

“Too much information,” Adam said, raising his hands in mock offence. “I think I’ll just wait for Vic in the kitchen.” Adam got up and left, walking through the bar. Once he’d left, Robert turned serious, letting a hand rest on Aaron‘s thigh.

“What did she say?”

“I was just sharing how it felt,” Chrissie said loudly. “When you always lied, saying, what was it? A “meeting had come up” Or an “annoying client.” You just couldn’t get away. Always the excuses so you could climb into someone else’s bed.” It was clear to everyone that Chrissie was drunk and Robert’s hand tightened with anger on Aaron‘s leg.

“Leave it,” Aaron said.

“No, she wants to say something to me, let her,” Robert said, getting up.

“You think Aaron will ever believe you when you say you’re at a late meeting?” Chrissie said, smirking at the two of them. “You’re a liar, Robert. Always were, always will be.”

“Come on,” Aaron said, putting a hand on Robert’s shoulder before he went upstairs. He didn’t look to see if Robert was following, he knew he would be. Aaron collapsed on his bed, more exhausted than he should be.

“I don’t like seeing her,” Aaron admitted.

“I know,” Robert said, standing at the door, waiting for it. The accusations, the blame. After his history, he wouldn't be able to even blame Aaron. After a few moments silence, Aaron looked at him, unable to read his body language, except that he knew something was bothering him.

“What?” Aaron asked

“I’m waiting for you to…”

“Get in bed,” Aaron said, not wanting to go there. Robert moved, until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, still watching Aaron.

“You’re not even going to ask?” Robert said, surprised. “About where I was tonight?”

“No,” Aaron said firmly. “I don’t need to. I trust you.”

Robert’s eyes softened at him completely, his heart melting. “I love you,” he said quietly. Aaron smiled into a deep kiss, Robert pushing him into the mattress. There were far too many layers of clothing between them and Robert was getting impatient, pulling at Aaron‘s shirt.

“Easy…” he said.

“I want you,” Robert said. “Now. Get undressed.” Aaron smiled, doing exactly what Robert had asked. They still had plenty of the evening left to enjoy.


	25. Height

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really short one, but I wanted to include it so I hope it's not too much of a disappointment! Enjoy.

 

Aaron had always hated the height difference between them. During the affair, he’d always felt that Robert’s extra height had given him yet another thing to his advantage. Even when Aaron had (quite often) been angry at him, he had to look up to shout at Robert. Robert had all the cards, he was the one who said where they met, when they met, what lies to tell, how to hide it. Robert had been the one who had the perfect life, and then to top it all off, whenever Aaron wanted to shout or rage at him, Robert was physically looking down on him. It’d been yet another thing that had riled him up at the time.

Now that they were in a relationship, he’d noticed the change. Aaron no longer hated the height difference between them. Robert towering over him no longer felt like an insult, the way it used to. Now he loved the way that Robert had to dip a little if he wanted to kiss him, had to make the effort. And Aaron loved it, the way Robert always bent into their kisses, his own eyes looking up into Robert‘s gorgeous ones in the moments before their lips ever touch. And it hadn’t gotten old, not yet. He was sure it would, but the novelty was still there.

“You look miles away.” Aaron was sat on the sofa in the back room of the Woolpack and he looked up at Robert’s words. “You all right?”

“Mm,” Aaron said, thinking it would sound way too sentimental to say he’d been thinking of Robert, though it was the truth. “Yes, I’m fine,” he said more firmly, giving Robert a smile.

“I like to see you smile,” Robert said quietly. He almost bent double over him, still sitting on the sofa so he could kiss Aaron hello, soft and lingering. “Smile more,” he urged quietly, words whispering across his lips, eyes bright. Robert pressed his lips to Aaron’s once again.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said, but he was pleased none the less.

“Drink?” Robert asked, straightening up.

“Yes,” Aaron agreed, getting up as they both went through to the front of the pub.


	26. Choose Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning, this is another chapter that talks about Aaron's self harm scars.

_“We both know in the end, you don’t choose me.”_

Aaron picked up the remote and turned the TV off. He did not want to be watching that. The line from the script cut far too close to home. Robert looked at him curiously. They were sat next to each other on the sofa and had been enjoying the telly.

“What d’you do that for?” Robert asked.

“Don’t want to watch that,” Aaron grumbled as he got up. “Drink?”

“Aaron, what’s wrong?” Robert asked, not being fooled in the slightest. He grabbed Aaron’s arm, stopping him from leaving and making him talk.

“You never did,” Aaron admitted eventually, when the silence became too much. “Choose me.” Robert looked at the blank TV, then back at Aaron, all of it snapping into place. He now knew what Aaron meant.

“Aaron…”

“You’re only with me because you couldn’t have her,” Aaron said sadly, looking down, looking anywhere but at Robert. “If I hadn’t blown the affair, you’d probably still be with her. I’m… second best.”

“Don’t ever say that again,” Robert said firmly, gripping Aaron‘s hand tightly. He pulled, making Aaron sit down next to him again. “I don’t think anyone knows how much you mean to me.” Robert rolled up the sleeve of Aaron’s jumper slowly, but he didn’t pull away.

“When you cut yourself and you collapsed… I thought I could lose you. The fear…” Robert couldn’t go on for a moment. Instead he allowed his index finger trace the scar and Aaron let him, breathing heavier at the sensation. Robert rarely touched him there, the scar carrying memories of such horrific times. But it didn’t feel like that right now.

“If you’d died then, I would never have been able to get over it,” Robert said, his fingers still stroking Aaron’s forearm, the dark line of the scarring prominent. “You are right in a way. At the time I wouldn’t have willingly given up Chrissie. Now… I wouldn’t go back to her for anything. Not when I’ve had you.”

“Robert,” Aaron started, frowning. “You don’t have to say what you think I want to hear, it’s not that…”

“With you, I can be myself. I never could with her, I was always hiding behind a mask. But you’ve seen me at my absolute worst, and I don’t have to hide. I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” Robert rolled down his sleeve, covering the scar before taking Aaron’s hand in his own. Still Aaron hadn’t said anything, so Robert tried something else.

“Do you seriously think you’re easy to be with?”

Aaron couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. No, he knew he wasn’t the easiest person to have a relationship with, and if Robert wanted easy, he‘d have been long gone. Robert kissed the smile, loving the feeling as Aaron responded.

“You’re not a piece of cake either,” Aaron said. Robert laughed before pulling Aaron into another kiss.

“I know we had a rocky start, but if I ever have a choice, I will always choose you,” Robert said. It was the reassurance Aaron needed and he wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. Holding him, having him here after everything meant more than he could say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the people who are still sticking with this!! Love you! xx


	27. Awkward Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that's been sitting half done on my computer for some time. Enjoy!

“The end of the film didn’t make sense!” Aaron said as they walked into their house, having spent a great night together.1

“Course it did,” Robert said easily. “You’ve just got to look for deeper meaning.”

Aaron scoffed. They both turned in surprise at the quick movement from the sofa. They watched as Jacob jumped up from where he’d evidently been lying on top of Liv.

“We were…”

“I think it’s clear what you were doing,” Robert said, getting his voice back first as Liv threw her top back on and brushed her hair out of her face impatiently.

“Just go,” she said to Jacob, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible and thinking that Aaron and Robert would both direct their anger at him.

“I’ll… call you,” he said, quickly making at exit, while Robert and Aaron were too stunned to say much.

“All right, I don’t need the lecture,” Liv said, still straightening herself up.

“Using protection, were you?” Robert asked in a hard voice, it seemed Aaron was still at a loss for words, though he was glaring at Liv in a way which spoke volumes.

“I’m not sleeping with him,” Liv said, getting up from the sofa. “Just having a bit of fun.”

“Fun?” Aaron asked, looking pale as he collapsed in the arm chair. Robert somehow knew this argument was going to be left to him.

“Oh please, I have walked in on you two in far worse positions than that,” Liv said scowling. “I’ve seen more of your bodies than I ever wanted to.”

“Liv…” Aaron almost growled.

“That’s different,” Robert said.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because we’re not fifteen!” Robert said firmly. 

“If I was going to have sex with him, we wouldn’t have stayed on the sofa,” Liv said. “I’ve got a perfectly good bedroom.”

“Liv…” Robert started. “What if he’d pushed you too far?”

“He wouldn’t,” Liv said, still scowling. “He’s Jake. Stop making a big deal about it.”

“Liv…”

“I’m tired,” she said, going to her room.

“This isn’t over!” Robert shouted after her. “Thanks for your input, by the way,” Robert said, sitting on the arm of Aaron’s chair.

“Didn’t expect to walk in on that,” Aaron said quietly.

“Neither did I,” Robert said. “We have to deal with this, Aaron. I know you’d love to ignore it.”

“Yes, I would,” Aaron said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“Okay, so when she comes home pregnant…”

“Drop it, Rob,” Aaron said. “I just don’t have the energy right now.”

“Great,” Robert said to himself. “Perfect.”

* * *

 

The next day was Saturday, so Liv was home from school. Aaron had gone of to work, clearly not wanting to deal with this, leaving it up to Robert. She was at the table, eating breakfast and texting on her phone. “I need to have a conversation with you,” Robert said.

“Not in the mood,” she replied, not looking at him. Robert reached over and took her phone gently, putting it down on the table.

“Shall we say that we are both going to _hate_ the next five to ten minutes and get it over with? I don’t want to talk about this any more than you do.”

“Where’s Aaron?”

“At the scrap yard,” Robert said. “Probably having a tiny meltdown thinking about his sister having sex.”

“I’m not having sex,” she said quietly. “Last night… it was never going to end up like that.”

“I’m not having a go,” Robert said gently. “I really don’t think I have the moral high ground anyway.” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m not going to lecture you about waiting either. I know that won’t have any effect on you. Anyway… we just want you to be careful.”

“Oh, God,” Liv said, rolling her eyes.

“Liv, you don’t want to end up pregnant,” he said firmly. “You know that. Are you on the pill?”

“No, because I’m not sleeping with anyone,” she said bluntly. But the confidence had gone from her face now.

“He’s not pressuring you, is he?”

“No,” Liv said so quickly that Robert knew it was the truth. “No, Jacob’s a good guy. It could be worse, I could be after Lachlan.” She smiled at Robert as he flinched against that mental image.

“If you need the pill, just say something. I’d much rather an awkward conversation than have to deal with a screaming baby for months on end.”

“So would I,” Liv said, smiling at him.

“You can always talk to me,” Robert said. “If you need to. I won’t fly off the handle.”  
“You looked like you were last night,” Liv said, biting her lip in a way which forcefully reminded Robert of Aaron.

“I was… shocked at what we’d walked in on.”

“Welcome to my world,” Liv said, and they both laughed. “Thanks,” she said. “Are we done?”

“Yeah,” he said. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She smiled at him, a genuine Liv smile which he didn't see nearly often enough. "Aaron won't... "fly off the handle" will he?"

"No, I'll calm him down," Robert said. "Don't worry." Liv smiled as she picked up her phone again. She had hated Robert when she'd first met him, but now... well, her brother could have picked worse.

 

 

 


	28. Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by baisbais's latest chapter. Thank you for letting me use it as inspiration!! Enjoy.

Robert woke up facing the window, listening to the rain hammering down. How had the weather changed so quickly? The last few days had been blisteringly hot, but now the rain had come. At the weekend too, typical. Robert felt his stomach rumbling and knew he needed breakfast, so he got up and started to get dressed. He smiled at Aaron, still sleeping next to him, looking both peaceful and comfortable. He always enjoyed watching him sleep. It was only a second rumbling from his stomach that made him stop watching Aaron and picked up his jeans.

After a few minutes he realised he couldn’t find his shirt. Then he saw it was wedged under Aaron’s pillow and he smiled at last nights memories, instead grabbing Aaron’s grey hoodie and zipping it up over his bare chest. Most of his clothes were still at Vic’s, and he really needed to fix that soon. But he didn’t mind wearing Aaron’s clothes, even when clean they still carried a slight scent of him. Robert felt grateful that Aaron didn’t always buy clothes that fit, because the hoodie wasn’t too tight on him. He threw Aaron one last look, smiling before quietly going downstairs.

Chas was already in the kitchen and he murmured a “morning” before putting some bread in the toaster. They were civil these days, but Robert knew that Chas would be delighted were Aaron to kick him out. “Have you moved in?” Chas asked.

“I’m here as long as Aaron wants me,” Robert said, avoiding the question.

“I really thought he had better taste,” Chas grumbled, but passed him the toast anyway. Robert smiled at her.

“Liv not up yet?” Robert asked.

“Not here. At Gabby’s apparently.”

“Good,” Robert said fervently. Chas raised an eyebrow at him. “Means I get Aaron to myself for a few hours. And on a Saturday too.”

“Okay, I really didn’t want to know that,” Chas said.

“I could mean going out for coffee,” Robert said with false innocence.

“You could, but you didn’t,” Chas said. “Or do you forget that we share a bedroom wall?”

“Ah,” Robert said. They had been both distracted and rather loud last night. They’d been so wrapped up in each other they’d forgotten there were other people in the house, it hadn’t mattered. And they’d kept going for several hours, probably why Aaron was still asleep.

“There are things I really don’t need to hear,” Chas said pointedly. “Especially…”

“All right, sorry,” Robert said, cutting her off. He really didn’t need to know exactly what she’d overheard. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“Sorry for what?” Aaron asked coming into the kitchen in a T shirt and jeans, looking really damn good.

“I’ve finished all the bread,” Robert said swiftly, not even thinking about the lie as he picked up his toast. He knew Aaron would be so embarrassed had he realised Chas had overheard them last night. Chas caught Robert’s eye in surprise but she didn’t contradict him. Aaron looked at him, really looked at him.

“What are you wearing?”

“Oh, I know it’s yours,” Robert said. “But you were sleeping on my shirt.”

“On that note, I think I’ll go,” Chas said, quickly leaving the kitchen.

“Take that off now,” Aaron said bluntly.

“I didn’t think you’d mind,” Robert said, surprised at his reaction.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Aaron said, eyes bright. “You have no idea how good you look in my hoodie, do you? Take it off and get back to bed. Now.”

“I like it when you’re demanding,” Robert said, smiling as Aaron’s fingers found the zip and slowly started pulling it down.

“You’re not even wearing anything underneath,” Aaron murmured, kissing his neck, soft and feather light, teasing him.

“Again, you were sleeping on my shirt. I didn’t want to wake you.” Aaron’s eyes flicked to his, soft for a moment before he returned to kissing his neck. Aaron moved, straddling him so he could get even closer. The kitchen chair creaked under the weight but neither of them cared, Robert pulling him closer.

“I know how attractive you find me in a suit,” Aaron said, speaking lowly into Robert‘s skin.

“I do,” Robert admitted. When he was dressed up, his hands always itched to undo Aaron’s tie, slowly unbutton his shirt, and let his hands slide under the thin cotton and caress his skin. The last time Aaron had been dressed up, it had been the trial. Even then under the horrible circumstances, he’d not been able to turn off how good Aaron looked, how strong the urge was to touch him. He wouldn’t have acted on it, but the desire was there.

“That’s how I see you right now. God, you need to wear my clothes more often,” Aaron whispered before nipping the spot on Robert‘s neck he knew he couldn’t resist with his teeth.

“Oh, God…” Robert moaned, the jolt of pleasure going straight through him. Aaron pushed his hands against Robert‘s chest, stroking him as he kissed him deeply. Robert gripped his hips, pulling him closer.

“No!” Aaron pulled back in confusion, then a split second later realised what the problem was. The chair gave way, collapsing and spilling them both onto the floor. “Shit,” Robert cursed, the base of his spine having hit the floor hard, now throbbing. Aaron couldn’t help laughing, crawling off of Robert who had cushioned his own fall. He stood up, watching as Robert gingerly got to his feet. “Stop laughing Aaron, that hurt!” Robert said loudly, but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face anyway.

“I’ll rub it better,” Aaron teased, biting his lip before kissing Robert’s cheek gently. Robert didn’t wait to be asked twice, racing up the stairs, Aaron close behind him still laughing. 


	29. Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was meant to be light hearted, Aaron comforting Robert after an argument with Andy but it didn't turn out that way when I wrote it! Anyway, hope it's enjoyed.

Aaron came home and saw Robert bristling with anger, clearly agitated as he muttered under his breath. “What’s wrong?” he said, taking his hoodie off.

“Had a run in with Andy,” Robert said reluctantly.

“God, what is it this time?” Aaron said. That earned him a glare from Robert. “I mean… can’t you just leave him alone?” As soon as he’d finished Aaron knew he’d said the wrong thing.

“Oh, of course it’ll be my fault!” Robert said loudly. 

“I know you like winding him up,” Aaron said, speaking as calmly as possible so it wouldn’t upset him even more. “Don’t deny it.”

“Why is it that Andy’s always the golden boy?” Robert asked, frustration not coming near to how he felt. He couldn’t help pacing as the anger went through him. “It doesn’t matter what he does, he‘s always instantly forgiven, whereas me? No, we’ll punish Robert for the rest of his life for his stupid mistakes.” Aaron stayed quiet, knowing he needed to let this out. “He burns my mother alive, shoots my father, beats up his wife, has me shot and still people manage to think he’s the good boy? And I’m the bad one dragging the family down? How the hell is that fair!”

“Say that again,” Aaron said quietly, the words bouncing around his head.

“Which bit?” Robert asked bitterly, collapsing onto the sofa now he’d let it out. Ranting might not be helpful, but it certainly made him feel better. He closed his eyes, feeling the rage subside.

“You said he had you shot,” Aaron said, very quietly.

“Oh,” Robert said, opening his eyes and looking at Aaron. Aaron hadn’t known that. “Yeah. He didn’t pull the trigger, but yeah.”

“Who did?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Robert…”

“It doesn’t matter,” he repeated. “It’s sorted.”

“Robert, I spent weeks in prison for that,” Aaron said darkly. “And you knew all along that it wasn’t me? You left me to rot in there.”

“I didn’t know all along,” Robert said firmly, suddenly worrying that Aaron was taking this much more seriously than it needed to be. “I swear, I didn’t know. I didn’t see who did it, but I wasn’t stopping until I got the truth. And it was Andy. But I didn’t know that, for all I knew…”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Aaron warned. They could both hear the words that hadn’t been said though. _“For all I knew, it could have been you.”_ Aaron shook his head. “Do you really believe I’m capable of shooting you, Robert?”

“I believe I said some terrible things to you,” Robert said softly. “I believe I pushed you further than anyone could reasonably take. I treated you so horribly, that… yeah. I believed you capable. At the time.” Aaron shook his head, walking away from him. That hurt more than it should. “Come on, Aaron. I know you’ve thought the same of me.”

“No, I haven’t,” Aaron said.

“No? Not even when I had you tied up to a radiator, pointing a loaded gun at your head?” Robert asked, wide eyed. Aaron came to a stop because he had a point. At that time he had no idea if he was going to get out of that situation alive due to Robert. “Aaron, we both push each other to the limit at times, you know that. And you’re lying if you say it‘s not part of the attraction.”

“Yeah, okay,” Aaron said, the anger subsiding a little. “You still should have told me when you knew it was Andy who shot you.”

“I know,” Robert replied. “Didn’t want to bring it up when I found out. Not like you didn’t have enough to deal with is it?” Aaron nodded slightly in agreement and sat next to Robert on the sofa. They shifted around until they ended up lying against each other comfortably. Aaron unbuttoned Robert’s shirt slowly until he could stroke the scar in the middle of his chest. The bullet hadn’t caused much visible damage, it was the surgery to save his life that had, leaving a twisted line of scar tissue that still hadn’t faded.

“Next time anyone tries to kill you, you tell me,” Aaron said lowly.

“Is there going to be a next time?” Robert asked.

“My mum might give it a crack,” Aaron teased, making Robert laugh. Aaron moved down Robert’s body, so he could kiss the scar softly, resting his head on Robert’s chest and listening to the reassuring beat of his heart.

“Robert, believe me, you’re worth far more than him,” Aaron said, knowing Andy was still on his mind.

“I know I am to you,” Robert said quietly. “Just wish everyone else could see it.”

“Stop screwing around, then maybe they will,” Aaron said.

“You know I haven’t slept with anyone else since…” Robert started, the fear going through him. Aaron couldn't believe that, could he?

“I know,” Aaron reassured him, stroking his chest lightly as he breathed in the familiar scent. “I didn’t mean I thought…” Aaron sighed and tried again. “People don’t know you as well as I do.”

“I think that’s true,” Robert said. “You do know me better than anyone.” Aaron moved over Roberts body, so he could kiss him deeply, their tongues tangling together. Robert clutched at Aaron’s T shirt, feeling the desperate need to touch his bare skin, to feel the heat of him. He’d never wanted anyone in his life as much as he wanted Aaron. Just a look, or a kiss and that’d be all it took. He’d be hard, wanting him all over again. Robert slid his hands down to Aaron’s hips and pushed their bodies together, making them both moan.

“I’ve got to have you,” Robert whispered before sucking Aaron’s earlobe gently. “Upstairs, please.”

“Mm, seeing as you asked nicely…” Aaron teased, kissing him again. He got up, eyes sparkling as Robert, grinning, followed him up the stairs.

 


	30. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a surprisingly long time to write, so I hope it's enjoyed. Huge thanks to those who're reading, leaving Kudos and especially commenting. It's so helpful to know what you think!! x

Aaron slowly came to consciousness, laying on his stomach as awareness returned to him. He kept his eyes tightly closed, focusing on the feeling of the clean cool sheets covering his naked body, the feather pillow under his head, the scent of Robert to his right. He felt relaxed, sated and well and truly loved. If he concentrated he could almost feel the burning imprints of Robert’s fingertips on his skin, the way his tongue had moved so slowly over his body.

They’d spent the entire weekend locked in a hotel room, a very expensive hotel room which Robert had insisted on. Aaron had only put up a token argument. Never before had they had the luxury to enjoy each others bodies as leisurely, as frequently and as loudly as they wished to. The affair… obviously they never had the time. And once they started trying, in a real relationship, they almost instantly had Liv occupying their time, and most importantly their house. No, this weekend was special for them, proper time spent completely alone. It was also to celebrate their anniversary. Two years since Robert had called Aaron out to that lay-by, unable to resist kissing him and starting this undeniable desire and passion. And so much had happened since and Robert was still by his side. The thought made Aaron smile into his pillow.

They’d not really slept much, just drifting into a doze whenever they needed time to recover before starting all over again. And again. It had been blissful, exhilarating and quite possibly the most sensual two days of Aaron’s life.

The mattress dipped slightly to his right and even without opening his eyes, he could sense that Robert was awake. “You with me?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. Both of their voices were hoarse. They had been more vocal than usual with the freedom of privacy and Aaron wouldn’t be surprised if there were complaints from the other rooms on the floor. Not that he exactly cared.

Robert’s palm slid down his body and squeezed his arse suggestively but it barely got a reaction from him. After the past forty eight hours, he was done.

“I can’t…” Aaron reluctantly admitted without otherwise moving. Movement required far too much effort.

“No?” Robert said, teasing note to his voice.

Aaron sighed heavily. “I haven’t got another round in me,” Aaron said.

“Thank God,” Robert said, making Aaron laugh into his pillow. “I’m exhausted.”

“Oh, that makes two of us.” Robert did however tilt his head so he could kiss him very, very gently, lips melding together perfectly.

“We’re going to have to return to real life soon,” Robert said.

“Oh, why ruin it?” Aaron asked, finally opening his eyes, looking at his lover. Robert did look exhausted and Aaron briefly wondered if he looked that bad. “I’ve been enjoying this weekend.”

“I’ve loved this,” Robert said quietly. “And it’s not just the sex, though that’s been…”

“Phenomenal?” Aaron suggested, a cheeky smile on his face.

“It’s not just that. It’s having you all to myself. No drama, no one else monopolising your time. No Liv. Just me and you.”

“I know what you mean,” Aaron said. They both loved Liv but there was no denying she got in the way at times. “I think we should order room service,” Aaron continued. “I’m starving. I can’t remember the last time I ate.”

“Well…”

“And whatever I ate off your body doesn’t count.” Robert chuckled, a true laugh that Aaron didn’t hear often enough. Robert groaned loudly as he sat up, reaching for the phone to call down to reception. “Full English breakfast?” he asked Aaron quietly. Aaron nodded, his stomach rumbling at just the thought. Bacon, fried eggs… No, Aaron had to stop thinking of that right now, he was too hungry. He sighed, getting up and starting to get dressed while Robert finished the phone call.

“What’re you doing?” Robert asked in confusion as Aaron picked up his jeans. 

“When they bring our breakfasts up, I’m not going to be wearing nothing, Rob.”

“Shame,” Robert said lightly. It’d taken a while for Aaron to be fully comfortable naked in front of him, and Robert took every opportunity to watch him that he could get. “I rather enjoy your arse.”

“I know you do,” Aaron said, catching his eye, the meaning clear. Robert sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back on the bed. Under normal circumstances, that look from Aaron would be enough to have him pinned against the wall. But Aaron had a point, they hadn’t eaten and were knackered. 

Once dressed, Aaron lay back on the bed next to Robert who curved an arm around his body gently.

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly, making Robert look at him. “I don’t think I tell you often enough, but just because I don’t say it, doesn’t mean I don’t feel it.”

“I know,” Robert said, his hand cradling his face gently, eyes open and honest. “And I adore it when you say those words to me, because I know they’re special to you. You don’t say them to just anyone. I wouldn’t want them to become… common and easy between us. Wouldn’t want them to turn into… just things people say. You know?”

“I know,” Aaron said, smiling slightly. “I do love you.” Robert smiled and kissed him lazily. It wasn’t leading to anything further, just a connection between them. They didn’t stop until the knock on the hotel door.

“Thank God for room service,” Robert said as the smell of bacon came through the door.

 


	31. Dance With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Wishful86's wonderful "Between Constellations and Dreams." Thank you for letting me use it for inspiration for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!

“Dance with me,” Robert said, quietly demanding, not exactly a question.

“No,” Aaron said, keeping a firm grip on his pint glass.

“Please,” Robert said, voice lowering seductively in a way he knew affected Aaron.

“You know I don’t dance,” Aaron said. “No way are you getting me dancing in front of everyone we know. So stop asking.”

“But I’m asking nicely,” Robert said, then leaned closer, whispering in his ear. “I’ll make it worth your while later at home.” For a few seconds, Aaron actually considered it. Having Robert owing him a sexual favour was always an irresistible pull to him. But then he knew he couldn’t do it, dance in front of his entire family, all his friends, feeling so out of place. It would make him far too uncomfortable, so he shook his head.

“Sorry,” he said. “I can’t.” Robert relented, but kissed Aaron’s cheek anyway.

“Fine,” he said. “Dance with me at home. When there’s no one watching.”

“I’ll think about it,” Aaron said, unable to deny those perfect blue eyes a second time. Said blue eyes sparkled with joy before heading towards the bar for another drink. Aaron watched him go, biting his lip. Robert looked good, he always did, but especially when dressed up in a suit like this. The white shirt clinging to his body in a way that Aaron was shocked didn’t attract absolutely everyone’s attention. Sod the dancing, all Aaron wanted to do was take him home and get him undressed, have Robert‘s body pinned under his own. But for now that would have to wait. He couldn’t drag Robert home right now, no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

 

An hour or so later they got home, neither wanting to stay late at the wedding. Once they were in the lounge, Aaron frowned, watching as Robert fiddled with the CD player. “You promised me a dance,” he said as slow music that Aaron didn’t recognise filled the room.

“I didn’t actually promise,” Aaron said, but his voice had softened.

“Come on,” Robert said. “You know how good you look right now, I love you in a suit. For me."

“Okay,” Aaron said. Now that he knew no one was watching, he didn’t feel as embarrassed and it felt so good when Robert pulled him into his arms, hands on his waist as they started swaying slowly to the music. Aaron breathed in the familiar scent of him, mixed with the alcohol they’d been drinking.

“I love you,” Aaron said, unprompted. Robert smiled and tilted Aaron’s chin up for a slow kiss. When they parted, Aaron rested his head against Robert’s shoulder, them both swaying gently to the music as their arms and hands wrapped tightly around each other. The touch was so good, comforting and a little arousing. But neither of them wanted it to end too soon, they had all night after all.

What neither of them were aware of was Liv standing silently at the doorway, surreptitiously recording them on her phone, videoing them rotating on the spot around the room, smiling at each other. She was so going to show Chas this video. Might change her opinion on Robert at the very least. They all knew Aaron wanted Robert in his life, but few people ever saw why. But the tenderness in Robert’s gaze said it all. The way he stroked Aaron’s hair as Aaron’s eyes fluttered shut in happiness. She wouldn’t be able to catch it all on her phone, the quality wasn’t good enough, but it made her smile. Aaron always seemed to have a tension about him, except when he was being held by Robert, melting into his arms. Liv closed the video and sneaked away quietly, leaving the two men to it.

 


	32. Dance With Me Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MajesticGrape asked to see Chas's reaction to the video in the last chapter, so I've given it a go. It didn't come out exactly as I hoped, but hope it's enjoyed anyway!

Chas put her feet up on the sofa and sighed. She’d been on her feet all day and finally Charity had arrived to take over. She’d only been sat there for two minutes when there was a knock on the door, followed by Liv popping her face in.

“Hi Chas, I know I don’t live here any more, but do you mind if I get on with my homework?”

“No,” Chas said slowly. “What’s wrong with your house? And homework, you? Who are you and what‘ve you done with Liv?”

“The homework’s a bit late,” Liv admitted, throwing her books on the table. “A lot late actually. And what’s wrong with my house is the fact that Aaron and Robert are far too busy for company right now.”

“They…” Chas realised what Liv was actually saying and she rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t even go in the kitchen?” she asked.

“Definitely not,” Liv said. “I’m never going to sit at that kitchen table again,” she muttered darkly.

“Oh God,” Chas said. “Yeah, knock yourself out.”

“Thanks,” she said. Liv got her stuff together and started work as Chas sat on the sofa, thinking things over. “I don’t get it,” Chas said. “What Aaron sees in him. I’d try to be happy for whoever Aaron picked to be with, I really would, but Robert?”

“He’s not that bad,” Liv said, flicking her eyes to Chas.

“Yes, he is,” Chas said. “He just hides it well. And I know he’s using Aaron, he never does anything unless there’s something in it for him.”

“He loves Aaron,” Liv said simply, and with no hesitation. “And yeah, I wish that didn’t show itself by them having sex on the kitchen table, but…” she shrugged. There was no stopping them. She tended to make a tidy profit on Aaron and Robert’s sex life anyway, whenever they wanted alone time, Robert would slip her twenty quid to get her out of the way. Neither of them had mentioned that arrangement to Aaron.

“He doesn’t love Aaron,” Chas said surely. “He’s not capable. As soon as he sees someone else he wants, he’ll leave him. He’s cheated on everyone he‘s ever been with.”

“Maybe I know Robert better than you,” Liv suggested. While herself and Robert hadn’t got off to the best of starts, Liv knew without a shadow of a doubt that Robert made Aaron happy and vice versa. Chas however was scoffing.

“I know he’ll break Aaron’s heart! I’ll be saying “I told you so” in less than a year.”

“Chas, you don’t see it, because they keep it for themselves,” Liv said quietly, wanting to defend them. She had never seen two people more in love in real life, away from TV or movies. “They’re different in their own house then they were when they lived here. You don’t see the way Robert watches Aaron when he falls asleep in front of the telly. You don’t see how much Robert cares. You don’t see how worried he gets when Aaron comes home late and he hasn’t answered his phone.”

“He never answers his phone,” Chas said dismissively.

“I know that, but Robert worries anyway,” Liv said, smiling a little.

“He’s got you fooled with his little act, hasn’t he?” Chas said, not buying it for a second. Liv sighed and got out her phone.

“They do not know I filmed this,” Liv said. “They don’t even know I was there, I’d like it to stay that way.” She queued up the video of the two of them dancing in the lounge and passed it to Chas. She’d only risked filming them for about a minute, so it was a shortish video, but she’d watched it more times than she probably should have done.

Chas watched it in silence, until the music faded out, then handed Liv back the phone.

“Well…” she said, having no idea what to say to the affection and emotion there. It hadn’t been feigned at all, even on the small screen she could see that.

“Chas, give him a break,” Liv said firmly.

“Mm. I’ll think about it,” she said reluctantly. But Liv could see the softness in her gaze and knew she was relenting a very little bit. “Aaron’s happy with him, isn’t he?”

“What do you think?” Liv said. Chas sighed heavily. It hadn’t been often in her life that she’d actually seen Aaron happy. She just wished it wasn’t because of Robert. “Let me give you some advice,” Liv said. “Don’t ever put Aaron in a position where he has to choose between you and him.”

“Why, because he’ll choose Rob?” Chas asked, stung.

“I don’t know,” Liv said honestly. “But it’s a thread I’m not pulling. I never want Aaron to chose between me and him, because I don’t think I‘d win.” Chas sighed and reached for Liv’s phone.

“Let me see that again.” Liv smiled as the familiar music filled the room again.


	33. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! With the last chapter this reached over 900 Kudos, so thank you all so much!! Hope you enjoy this one too! Just a warning, this chapter has mentions of Gordon in.

It had been a surprisingly hot day. No one was getting much of anything done because it was too damn hot. And it was a Friday which barely made anyone want to do any work either. It was pushing five in the afternoon when Robert came home, sighing in relief at the coolness of the house after the heat outside. Aaron’s car was parked outside so he knew he was home, though the house was quiet and most certainly empty. He looked out the kitchen window, _their_ kitchen window (he still got a thrill from thinking of their house together) and saw Aaron stretched out in the garden, clearly sunbathing. Their back garden had a high hedge so it gave them some privacy, the only reason Robert could think of that Aaron would feel comfortable enough sunbathing with his shirt off.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge, he went into the garden. Aaron tensed as he heard someone, not liking anyone seeing him shirtless, then he relaxed when he recognised Robert’s voice. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I could be in five minutes,” Aaron teased, squinting at Robert through the bright sunlight. Robert smiled, leaning over him and kissing him. But the intended light brush of lips wasn’t enough and Robert ran his tongue over Aaron’s lips, wanting more.

“God, you look good,” Robert whispered. After a moment more, he straddled Aaron and pushed his body against his.

“No,” Robert whispered, the heat becoming totally oppressive but not wanting to move away from Aaron. “Too damn hot.” Aaron laughed as he pushed Robert’s shirt off impatiently and groaned at the feeling of their bare chests pushing together. Aaron slipped his hands down to Robert’s arse, squeezing hard. Robert groaned into his neck before sucking down exactly where he knew Aaron couldn’t resist, not quite hard enough to leave a mark.

“Rob, we should go inside,” Aaron said.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Robert teased, his fingertips feathering over Aaron’s body gently. “No one will see us, Liv’s not due home for hours yet.” Robert kissed him deeply, pulling back just far enough to whisper across his lips. “Plus, I’ve never had you outside.” Just the low vibrating of his voice was enough to have him hard. Robert dipped for another kiss when…

“Oh, don’t mind me.” They both turned to see Cain watching them, torn between amusement and anger.

“We’re busy,” Aaron said briefly with clear impatience. Robert was more than surprised and squeezed his thighs tight around Aaron’s before he could stop himself. Usually when anyone caught them (except Liv who was the exception) Aaron pushed Robert away, embarrassed at any form of PDA especially in front of his family. 

“The door was unlocked,” Cain said with a shrug.

“That’s not an invitation,” Robert said, more than a little pissed off and he could feel the tension rising in Aaron’s body. 

“Family,” Cain said as if that was an explanation. Which with him, it probably was. Robert sighed and reached for a shirt, his own as it turned out and passed it to Aaron, knowing he was uncomfortable with his body in front of anyone else. Aaron’s eyes said thank you as he covered up, Robert getting off of him, turning to face the intruder.

“Can we help you?” Robert said.

“On second thoughts, maybe I should come back later,” clearly not entirely comfortable with a shirtless Robert. He smirked as if he could read Cain’s mind.

“Later, not at all,” Robert said. “Whatever works.”

“I want a word,” Cain said to Aaron.

“Fine,” Robert said, retreating inside.

“Was that necessary?” Aaron said, getting up from the chair.

“Just want a chat.”

“Have we ever interrupted you and Moira?” Aaron asked, irritated.

“Point taken.” Cain cleared his throat and tried again. “Are you sure about this, moving in with Sugden?”

“You’re asking now?” Aaron said in disbelief. “Once we’ve found the house and already moved in?”

“Aaron, are you sure?” Cain asked. “I know with the stuff with…”

“I don’t say his name,” Aaron said. “Not any more.”

“Anyway, I know he was there for you with everything that‘s happened, but… he’s Robert flaming Sugden!”

“I’m not going to justify myself to you,” Aaron said, unable to believe what he was hearing. “One of the reasons I couldn’t bring myself to ever tell anyone what he did to me, was because I didn’t want to be looked at in pity or disgust. I thought people wouldn’t ever be able to look at me the same way. And once I’d said it, you know something? Robert proved me wrong. But you? You proved me right. You don’t get to judge me for being with him, Cain.”

“Fine,” Cain said. “I just want you to be careful.”

“I love him,” Aaron said, gentler this time. “And I know you and mum and everyone else don’t get it, but I do. And just because he does really questionable things at times doesn’t change that. Now was there anything else?”

“No,” Cain said. “I’ll… go.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said. “I know you’re looking out for me. You always do, but I’m okay.” Cain smiled as much as Cain ever did, which meant a small tilt of his mouth, then left. Aaron sat back down, stripping Robert’s shirt off. The sun was still hot, and if he knew Robert well enough, he’d be back out here to pick up where they left off.

“You locked the door this time?” Aaron asked when Robert’s shadow came over him.

“Definitely,” he said, making Aaron smile.

“So where were we?” Aaron smiled even when their lips touched.


	34. Power Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for the encouragement and comments, they really keep me going with more chapters! Enjoy!

“So that's seven,” Liv said, looking at the dice she‘d just rolled. “No!” she shouted, counting it out before moving her top hat on the monopoly board.

“And that’s two thousand pounds,” Robert said, smirking at her. Liv had landed right on his hotel on Mayfair.

“This is a set up,” Liv said, grumbling.

“You're the one who wanted to play monopoly,” Aaron reminded her.

“There’s nothing else to do when the wifi’s gone,” she moaned. The village had been suffering from a power cut since about two o’clock in the afternoon. And they’d had nothing else to do, so Liv had suggested the game “I can’t pay.”

“You lose then,” Robert said, taking the money she had. Liv narrowed her eyes at him.

“Definitely a set up,” she repeated.

“Hey, did I moan when I landed on your hotel on Trafalgar Square?” Aaron asked, though that had been nearly an hour ago.

“Oh, I knew you’d take his side,” Liv said.

“Are you always this bitter when you lose?” Aaron asked, making Robert snigger behind him.

“I should have known better,” Liv said. “A board game with the two of you, what was I thinking?”

“Power cut?” Robert suggested.

“I’m going to bed,” she muttered, leaving the room.

“Careful!” Aaron called after her. She’d knocked one of the candles over which Robert quickly rescued from setting light to anything else. A puddle of wax had seeped into the carpet though.

“Damn,” Robert said, looking at the offending mark.

“Candle’s aren’t the safest thing,” Aaron reminded him.

“It’s the middle of winter,” Robert said. “Unless you fancied going to bed at four in the afternoon, it’s dark.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Aaron said, smiling slowly. No, he wasn’t. Now that Liv had gone, he could appreciate the soft glow of the candlelight flickering across Robert’s face. Mm, if he was minded to, this could turn into a very romantic situation.

“Right, it’s your roll,” Robert said.

“You what?” Aaron asked. Robert nodded at the board. “We were only playing for Liv.”

“Well, I’m very competitive. I want to win,” Robert said.

“Oh, come on,” Aaron said. But the look on Robert’s face was dead serious. “Fine, but I’m winning.”

“No, you’re not,” Robert said.

“Currently, I am winning. I just don’t care about the board game, Rob.” Robert looked at him in disbelief, then grabbed Aaron’s pile of money and started counting it. Aaron lay back on the cushions piled on the floor, letting him. Once Robert had counted the money, he started calculating the value of their properties on the board. Aaron saw the moment he realised, his face falling and Aaron couldn’t help chuckling.

“No,” Robert said, face blank as he double checked the board. “How is that possible?”

“Clearly I’ve got a better business brain than you,” Aaron goaded.

“Oi, watch it!” Robert said, taking this much too seriously. Aaron laughed. “Must be luck.”

“Mm, must be,” Aaron agreed. He didn’t care about the stupid game, but he did enjoy winding his boyfriend up. Robert leaned over him and kissed him very tenderly, palms against his face, rasping against Aaron‘s stubble. “I’m so comfortable,” Aaron said when their lips parted.

“I don’t know if comfortable is what I was going for.” Aaron laughed, but it was true. They’d all been curling into dozens of cushions on the floor for several hours at least and it had been extremely comfortable. In fact, Aaron thought he could fall asleep. Or he could have, if Robert wasn’t looking at him in that way that said clearer than words ever could, “I want you.”

“Robert, get up and close the living room door,” Aaron said. Robert did. “And turn the light off,” Aaron added quietly.

“We’re in a power cut,” Robert replied blankly.

“Yeah, but I don’t want it turning back on while we’re busy. I think I’m going to enjoy seeing the candle light over you.” Robert’s gaze turned into pure dark lust and he flicked the light switch determinedly down. Aaron grinned as Robert’s body covered his own, the touch already intense.

* * *

“The powers back on,” Robert whispered. He was exhausted, their naked bodies pressing together wonderfully. Aaron had thrown a blanket over them just in case Liv was wandering around. But seeing Robert’s sweat covered body almost glistening in the candle light as he writhed on top of him wasn’t something Aaron would forget any time soon. God, he’d looked even better than usual.

“How can you tell?” Aaron asked.

“Clock on the cooker,” Robert said. Aaron twisted, looking at it, from across the lounge into their kitchen. He could just see it and sure enough it had come back on.

 _“That_ is what you were looking at just now?” Aaron asked in disbelief.

“No,” Robert said. “Couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

“Charmer,” Aaron said sarcastically. Robert tilted Aaron’s head up gently so he could kiss his neck.

“I love you,” he murmured against Aaron’s skin.

“Shit!” Aaron shouted. Not the reaction Robert had been expecting, he felt completely bewildered as Aaron pushed him away. Then he smelled the smoke. A candle had just tipped over onto the carpet, and this time it was smouldering. Robert quickly grabbed some water from the kitchen before it could get too bad, throwing it on the carpet.

“You looked incredible,“ Robert said. “But next time, I think we should give the candles a miss.”

“Agreed,” Aaron said, laughing. They were never going to be able to hide that burnt patch in the middle of their carpet.


	35. Coffee

“You said you were buying it,” Robert said, irritated.

“No, I didn’t, you said you’d pick up the coffee,” Aaron shot back.

“Why would I say that, you know I’m busy,” Robert said, shaking his head at the empty coffee jar.

“Maybe because you’re so bloody picky about which brands of coffee you like,” Aaron suggested. “You’re the only one who drinks it, Rob.”

“I told you I didn’t have the time!” Robert shouted. This petty argument would be so much easier with a shot of caffeine right about now. Robert knew he was picking a fight over nothing but he seemed unable to stop it. “And you forgot the milk too.”

“As you don’t have the coffee, it’s not a problem, is it?” Aaron asked, annoyed.

“That’s not the point,” Robert said. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm down. He picked up Aaron’s mug, intending to make him a cup of tea as a gesture of peace when the handle broke, leaving the cup to smash onto the tiled kitchen floor while Robert stood staring at the detached handle in his hand.

“You did that on purpose,” Aaron said furiously, staring at a hundred broken shards of his favourite mug. “So I forgot your stupid coffee, you know I like that mug!”

“I didn’t,” Robert said. “It just… the handle fell off.”

“Robert!”

“You’re only so frustrated because things went badly at work today,” Robert said, knowing this was true. Plus they hadn’t had sex in nearly a week, and that didn’t help either. They’d been too busy with work and two businesses.

“Stupid coffee,” Aaron muttered, grabbing the dustpan and brush. He had loved that mug, Chas had given it to him when he, Liv and Robert had moved in together. Her silent way of saying that she was happy for him, without giving her full approval. There was still a tenseness between them when Liv emerged from her bedroom, clearly having heard the shouting die down. Her eyes were wide and she looked fearful, leaving both Aaron and Robert feeling a little guilty for making a scene over something so pointless.

“Are you over then?” Liv asked, looking between the two of them.

“What, why?” Aaron asked, completely confused.

“There was a lot of shouting,” she said nervously, biting her lip.

“Couples fight, Liv,” Robert said kindly, pulling her into a hug. When they let go, he looked into her eyes, wanting her to see the honesty, make her believe him. “And just because your brother is forgetful doesn’t mean I don’t love him.”

“And just because Robert’s got butterfingers doesn’t mean I want to dump him,” Aaron added. “We’re not going to break up over coffee, milk and a smashed mug.”

“Sure?” she said nervously. Aaron nodded and gave her a hug himself.

“Yeah, I already know he’s an idiot,” Robert said, winking at her.

“Oi!” Aaron said. Laughter between the two men erupted, which ended with them kissing, and Liv smiling at the pair of them. They could be so stupid sometimes, but God she loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek!! Over 1000 kudos on this! I'm so blown away so thank you so much!! x


	36. Coffee Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to reupload this chapter due to technical difficulties, so I hope it's readable now.This chapter follows whats happened on screen very closely. Enjoy!

Robert quietly unlocked the door to the Woolpack, the sheer joy of using his own key not yet having worn off in the slightest. He didn’t want to disturb anyone, it was still quite early, which meant he was surprised to find Chas in the kitchen.

 “Where are you getting in from?” she asked, seeing him both awake and fully dressed at not much past seven in the morning.

“The café,” he said, showing six takeaway cups in illustration. He put the cup holders down on the table and her eyes narrowed. That looked like a bribe or a guilty conscience to her.

“And where did you spend the night?”

“Next to Aaron,” he said simply, with the slight smugness of someone who had spent the night exactly where he was supposed to be, and enjoyed every moment of it. “Got a skinny latte for you,” Robert added, passing her her coffee.

“Why?” she asked, eyeing the cup with some wariness. That was her favourite drink, but how did Robert know that?

“I figure that I’ve got some making up to do,” Robert said honestly. “And considering that I’m living here now, I’d quite like it if you weren’t totally against me. You know me, I want a simple life,” he said, accompanied by a smirk that didn’t fool Chas for a second. "Robert" and "simple" were not two words that ever went together.

“So the coffee’s a bribe?” Chas asked.

“Tastes the same, whatever you call it,” Robert said, then added more honestly. “I’ve got an early meeting in Leeds, I have to go, and I wanted to bring Aaron coffee to wake up to. So I got everyone else one too.” Chas looked at the other cups and waited for Robert to carry on.

“Noah’s got a hot chocolate, Liv’s the camomile tea which tastes like dish water, but…” Robert shrugged. “She likes it. Er… Charity’s got another skinny latte with about a pound of sugar in. Defeats the point if you ask me. And there’s mine and Aarons,” he said simply.

“I smell coffee.” They both turned to see Charity wrapped in her dressing gown head poking around the doorway. Robert took hers and passed it to her.

“A bribe to make sure you knock on bathroom doors in future,” Robert said pointedly.

“Message received,” she said, grinning at him before taking a sip. “Oh, that’s good.” Robert smiled and took Aaron’s upstairs before he could be waylaid any further.

“I brought you coffee,” he said quietly, aware his voice had gone softer but not being able to stop himself, seeing Aaron still asleep.

“Mm?” Aaron groaned, turning over as Robert placed the cup on Aaron‘s bedside table.

“For when you wake up properly,” Robert said. “I have to go.”

“Go where?” Aaron was still disorientated from sleep and Robert kissed him gently, hoping to get most of his attention. It lasted longer than he intended, Aaron's soft lips irresistible to him.

“Leeds. I did tell you last night. Early meeting.”

“Oh, yeah,” he said with a sigh, sitting up in bed. “You could have stayed there overnight, instead of being up at the crack of dawn for the drive.”

“But that meant a night we’d spend apart with no good reason to,” Robert said. “Where’s the fun in that?” Aaron grinned at the statement, it was so true. Waking up next to Robert every day was a novelty that hadn’t worn off yet.

“Who knew you were so sentimental?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Robert said, kissing him very softly. “Ruin my reputation, that would.”

“Thanks for the coffee,” Aaron said.

“Go back to sleep,” Robert said. He kissed him once more in parting before rushing back down the stairs. He was going to be slightly late unless the traffic gave him a helping hand. He poked his head into the kitchen, seeing Liv now up.

“Cheers Robert,” Liv said fighting a yawn. “I knew having you around was a good idea,” she added, playing with the tea bag in her drink.

“No problem,” Robert said. “Think I owe you one anyway.” She grinned widely at that. “I’ll see you all later.” They watched him leave, Chas, Charity and Liv all in relative silence.

"Here for good then?" Chas asked.

"I hope so," Charity said. "Could get used to Robert delivering coffee every morning."


	37. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By coincidence, this one has a very similar theme to smittenwithsugden's brilliant "100 ways to say I love you." I'd already started writing this chapter when I read that! Anyway, warning that mild mentions to Gordon are made here, but it shouldn't be worse than the show.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Robert asked, in their bedroom as he started unbuttoning his own shirt. Ever since he’d got home from work, Aaron had seemed on edge, jumpy and not at all his usual self, so much so that even Liv had picked up on it. Robert had run over everything in the last couple of weeks and couldn’t think of anything he’d done to make Aaron behave like this, so he’d come to the conclusion it was nothing to do with him. Though that didn’t make his mood any less irritating.

“Nothing,” Aaron grumbled. Lying. Robert sat on the bottom of the bed.

“I know something that could cheer you up,” he said suggestively, grinning at him, and reaching for his belt, pulling him close.

“No,” Aaron said instantly. “No sex today, I can’t.” Robert dropped his hand quickly, recognising that tone of voice, the one that meant the bad memories were flooding his mind again. Robert stood up and pulled him into a hug. Aaron stood against him, rigid for a moment before he relaxed into it.

“Bad day?” Robert asked gently into his neck

“Bad day,” Aaron agreed, the relief of being alone with someone who understood feeling wonderful.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No,” Aaron said firmly. “Definitely not.”

“Have a shower,” Robert suggested. “You’ll feel better after that.”

It took a moment, but Aaron shook his head. The truth was, Robert made him feel better. Just by being here. It felt good to have someone hold him and touch him who wouldn’t push for more once Aaron had said no. Robert was so reassuring to him in a way Aaron couldn’t even explain to himself.

“No, I just want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “Do you…” he started very reluctantly.

“With you,” Aaron added, eyes sparkling at him. “You help.” Robert smiled at that, both of them taking their clothes off until they were just in their T shirts and boxers. They shifted on the bed, close together, Robert moving them until they lay on their sides, Robert pulling Aaron so his chest was against Aaron’s back. He didn’t have them often, but Robert knew this position helped with Aaron’s flashbacks. As he tightened his arms around Aaron’s body, he felt the last of the tension disappear from him with a sigh.

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered. He didn’t know what he’d have done over the last year without having Robert by his side. However, Robert was struggling. Being pressed so close against him, feeling the curve of his perfect arse so tight to his body was too much. No matter how much his rational mind said it was wrong, that Aaron didn’t want this right now, his body didn’t care. He was hard, and Aaron froze, feeling him.

“Sorry,” Robert whispered, moving his hips away from Aaron. “I’m not going to touch you.” They both knew exactly what he meant, even though Roberts arms stayed tight around him, Aaron not objecting to that contact at all.

“I know you’re not,” Aaron said quietly, his fingertips stroking Robert’s forearm around him. “I trust you.” it was the simple way he said the words that had the emotion bubbling up inside Robert. Aaron had been through so much, the only thing he was able to hold onto was his sense of self, his trust, who he chose to have in his life. And he’d chosen Robert. Robert couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, inhaling the beautifully familiar scent of him. “That okay?”

“Mm,” he said. “I feel… better with you here.” Robert could tell that was a hard thing for him to admit, so he didn’t say anything to that statement, simply kept holding him.

 


	38. I'll Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time! Thank you for the encouragement for this series! x

_“I’ll drive,” Chrissie said, reaching for Robert’s jean pocket, fumbling for the keys, squeezing his arse in the process. Long sharp nails that felt wrong, hands too small, the pressure entirely wrong._

_“No you won’t,” Robert said, snatching his keys. “You bought me that car, I love that car. I’m the only one who drives it. It’s just that simple.”_

_“Robert, seriously?” she asked bewildered. “I’ll never understand boys and their toys.”_

_“You’ve got a teenage son, you better learn,” Robert teased. He saw the spasm of pain across her face and regretted saying that. She struggled with Lachlan a lot more than she’d ever admit._

_“Chrissie, I love you, but there’s some things a man just doesn’t share,” Robert teased, the easy grin on his face. Sometimes it was way too easy to string Chrissie along._

_“I’m your wife, you won’t let me drive your precious car?” she teased, the moment of tension gone as she fluttered her eyelashes. A move that had got dramatically less effective since he’d started having an affair with the local mechanic._

_“Nope, sorry,” Robert said. They were both laughing as Robert got into the drivers seat. No one drove his car but him, he was way too much of a control freak._

* * *

 

“You’re getting that everywhere,” Robert said, watching as Liv ate her ice cream very messily.

“Isn’t that half the fun?” she asked, grinning at him. “Oh lighten up,” she added. “It’s the only hot days Yorkshire’s likely to get this year, let me enjoy it.”

“You’re not eating that in my car, so you better hurry up,” Robert said. “We’ve got to get home.”

“Oh, we’re not that late,” Liv said, buoyant from being off school for the summer holidays.

“No, but I have plans for the rest of my evening,” Robert said.

“What, plans that involve my brother and my headphones getting a work out?” she asked.

“Now that you mention it, yes,” Robert said. “And a bottle of red wine.”

“Wine?” Liv asked. “I’ve never seen Aaron drink anything except a pint.” Robert didn’t voice it, not to Aaron’s sister but he knew how frisky and desperate Aaron got when he drank red wine, so that was definitely on the agenda for tonight.

“About time,” Robert said when Aaron came back into view, carrier bag in hand.

“Bribery chocolate and a DVD,” Aaron said, giving the bag to Liv. “That do you?”

“Yeah, I guess I could leave you alone tonight,” Liv said easily. Aaron snapped off the bottom of her ice cream cone and ate it. “Hey!” Aaron chuckled, a light easy sound that neither Robert nor Liv heard often enough.

“You don’t mind if I drive, right?” Aaron said, reaching for the keys in Robert’s back pocket. He said nothing, didn’t even flinch as Aaron took the keys, getting into the drivers seat.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming home?” Aaron asked from the open window. Robert shook his head, realising he’d been stood staring at the car, thinking.

“Yes,” Robert said, smiling at him. “Course.”


	39. Plus One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one completely got away from me, so isn't anything like I originally intended. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Earth to Robert!” Vic called across the bar.

“Sorry, Vic, I was thinking,” Robert said, forcing a smile, shaking his head to clear the thoughts running through it.

“Didn’t know that required so much energy,” Vic teased. “You could always talk to me.”

“It’s Aaron,” Robert said, knowing he was at the scrap yard so he felt okay saying that.

“When is it not?” Vic asked, smiling gently at him. “Go on,” she urged. Robert reached into his jacket pocket and passed Vic the invitation. Drinks, dinner, an overnight stay in some very exclusive hotel which would all be paid for by the host.

“Oh, posh!” she said. “Plus one, so what’s the problem?”

“Not really Aaron’s scene, is it?” Robert said, negatively, tucking the business invite back in his pocket.

“Have you actually asked him, or are you assuming he’ll say no?” Vic asked.

“I’m worried he won’t want to go,” Robert said. Vic had, like usual, put her finger on the problem.

“I’m sure you have some powers of persuasion over him,” she said, raised eyebrows.

“Vic…”

“You convinced him to have a six month affair with you,” she said bluntly. “And you are a handful.”

“Thanks for the love, Vic,” Robert said sarcastically. But she had a point, all he could do was ask. The only problem was he was nervous about Aaron’s reaction, and it was a feeling he wasn’t used to. Robert Sugden didn’t do nervous.

* * *

 

“God, I’m knackered,” Aaron said, coming home from work and collapsing on the sofa. He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, feeling the ache from carrying scrap all day. It’d been a long hard slog today.

“Drink?” Robert suggested.

“What do you want?” Aaron asked, narrowing his eyes at him. Robert had to laugh to himself. Aaron was the only person who could see right through him. “Your deal go well?”

“Yeah, it went brilliantly,” Robert said. “Actually, they’ve invited me to a dinner this weekend. With a plus one.”

Aaron’s eyes flicked up at that. “Me?”

“No, I thought I’d take Ashley,” Robert quipped. Aaron smiled. “I know it’s not your thing but I’d love to take you.”

“What’s in it for me?” Aaron asked, but his tone was light and Robert felt relief, knowing he’d go.

“Well, aside from an evening in my excellent company,” Robert started. “A night out, a free hotel stay, and I get to see you all dressed up in a suit. You know what that does to me.”

“Really? You might need to remind me,” Aaron said teasingly. Robert grinned, taking the invitation and straddling him, leaning over him to kiss him gently, making sure their chests brushed against each other. Never had he been so glad that they had their own place.

“Ah!” Aaron cried out in pain, making Robert back off in surprise.

“What?” he asked.

“My shoulder hurts,” Aaron said. “Really hard day, just don’t dig your nails in like that.”

“Sorry,” Robert said, lowering his hands to Aaron’s chest. He leaned in for another kiss, sighing against Aaron’s lips when he heard the door open. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Liv.

“Do you two mind?” she scowled.

“We were here first,” Robert said, though Aaron was pushing him off. Robert parted from him reluctantly, but leaned down to whisper to him. “Get in the bath. I bet I can make your aching muscles feel much better.” Aaron looked rather pleased at the turn of events and left the living room quickly, making Robert grin.

“Is it a headphones kind of night?” Liv asked, having seen the glances between the two of them.

“Maybe,” Robert said. “Hey, you'll have the place to yourself Saturday night.”

“Really?” Liv asked.

“We don’t want to come back on Sunday to it completely trashed, Liv,” Robert said warningly. “Let us trust you, please.”

“I’m not going to trash the place,” she said indignantly. “Why’re you leaving me here alone? Overnight?” They’d never done that before.

“Because I want to take Aaron out to a nice hotel when I have the chance,” Robert said. “Would you really want us to wake you up when we come home at one a.m?”

“No, not again,” she said, remembering last time. Aaron had been really drunk, the only time Liv had actually heard her brother giggle.

“No boys, by the way.”

“Oh, yeah,” Liv said, rolling her eyes. “Do as I say, not as I do, eh?”

“Liv…”

“Yeah, I’ve got the message,” she said easily. “Can I have Louise over?”

“Sure,” Robert said after a moment, pleased that Liv seemed to have moved on from that tearaway of Gabby. The only trouble this Louise was likely to get in was overdue library books.

“Sweet,” she said. “Keep it down, yeah?” she asked before dashing to her bedroom. Robert didn’t waste any time and followed Aaron to the bathroom, pleased to see he’d already got into the steaming bath.

“You took your time,” he said.

“Dealing with your sister,” Robert said, knowing his voice had lowered considerably. “D’you feel better?”

“Not yet,” Aaron said, lips tilting into a smile. “Give me a hand, won’t you?” Unable to resist an offer like that, Robert smiled, double checking the door was locked before he undressed, joining Aaron with a wide grin from them both.


	40. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write a part two to the last chapter, Aaron and Robert at the hotel, so here it is. While it didn't go quite as I planned (it never seems to for me) I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” Aaron asked as Robert parked the car outside the hotel. “I mean… I’m not the kind of man who does well at things like this.”

“You don’t want to come?” Robert asked, disappointed more than he could say. Especially now they were actually outside the hotel.

“I don’t want to let you down,” Aaron corrected. “I’m not Chrissie, I’m never going to be.”

“I don’t want you to be anyone other than you,” Robert said. “These things are good for networking and more often then not, they are boring as hell,” Robert said, making Aaron nod his head in agreement briefly. “Rich people throwing money away to compensate for the fact they’ve got no personality at all. I don’t want you here to prop me up, Aaron. I want you here to keep me company, to have you with me. That‘s all.”

“That’s all?” Aaron asked lightly. The fact that Robert was prepared to go out with him, in public, in front of his business associates meant an awful lot to him. There was no way he’d back out if Robert was asking him. “Free hotel?” Robert suggested. “Abuse the mini bar?”

“Sounds good,” Aaron said. “Come on.” They left the car and walked up to the hotel, checking in.

“Robert Sugden, part of the Winchester party,” Robert said.

“Hold on,” the receptionist said, typing away. _Winchester_. Even the name sounded posh, Aaron thought. “No, I’m afraid that’s not in the system.”

“Er… okay, try under Home James Haulage then,” Robert suggested. She typed away again, then smiled.

“Yep, got you right here. It says here you’ve booked a double room?” Her tone indicated surprise, her eyes flicking between the men and both Robert and Aaron glared at her.

“Yes, that’s right,” Robert said coldly. “Not a problem is it?”

“No, no,” she said, fixing a fake smile to her face as she got their room keys. “Just checking. Right, you’re on the third floor, room 304, the lift is to your right. Enjoy your stay.”

“I didn’t like her,” Aaron grumbled in the lift.

“Oh relax,” Robert said, though he had to agree.

“This is what it’s always going to be like, isn’t it?” Aaron said quietly, staring at the walls of the lift. “All these posh sorts expecting you to have a beautiful woman on your arm.”

“Hey, it doesn’t matter,” Robert said lightly, turning to Aaron who still wasn’t looking at him. The lift doors opened but they both ignored them, pleased they were alone for the time being. “You’re here because I want you with me.”

“Do they know?” Aaron asked. “That you’re bringing a man? Or am I going to be an unpleasant shock to the whole room?”

“Edward knows,” Robert said, the contact who was running this whole event. “It doesn’t bother him, it _shouldn’t_ bother anyone. We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“I wish the world worked like that,” Aaron said sadly and with resignation.

“Don’t let one stupid receptionist wind you up,” Robert said firmly. “It’s not worth it.” Robert pressed his lips briefly to Aaron’s, pleased when he responded eagerly, deepening the embrace.

“Ooh!” They broke apart when four clearly rather drunk women on a hen night got into the lift, Aaron feeling embarrassed. Aaron looked at the panel and realised the lift had gone up to the seventh floor without them noticing. “Oh, don’t mind us,” one of the girls said, giggling with her friends. “Thinking it’s a shame you two aren’t the strippers, that’s all!” Robert let out a brief laugh while Aaron went red.

“Don’t mind him, he’s shy,” Robert said, squeezing his hand tightly. Aaron could only think that the third floor couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

 

Robert sighed for the third time, waiting for Aaron to be ready. He was already dressed, but Aaron was taking ages. “So, this do?” Aaron asked, coming out of the bathroom dressed up in a dark suit, tie and a pristine white shirt that had to be brand new. Robert’s eyes grazed over him very slowly, stopping on his leather belt that he longed to pull loose. “I take that as a yes.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Robert said, though his mouth had gone dry. Aaron looked more than good, and it wouldn’t surprise him if other men (or women come to that) would be eyeing him up all night.

“Yes you did say something, with your face.”

“You look amazing. Where’d you get the shirt from?”

“Ruined the last one fixing my car.”

“So glad you did,” Robert said. Robert did a very Aaron move of biting his bottom lip, knowing that he had to keep his hands to himself. At least for now. He stood up and ran his hands down Aaron’s chest, resting on his waist. “Don’t be nervous,” Robert said, correctly reading his body language. “Worst comes to the worst, you can prop up the bar, and drink pint after pint while I attempt to make contacts and stay sober.”

“True,” Aaron said, smiling reluctantly. “Let’s go.” Robert sealed that statement with a deep kiss.

* * *

 

“Now be honest, was that that bad?” Robert asked, perching on the edge of the bed five hours later, kicking his shoes off.

“No,” Aaron said. “It wasn’t.”

“Mm. Though I could have done without that Matthew Lathey sniffing around you,” Robert said darkly. Aaron grinned. He hadn’t exactly enjoyed Matthew’s eyes repeatedly on his body, but he had enjoyed Robert’s jealousy and protectiveness more than he should have done. Robert had been right, after the initial surprise of his date being a man, it hadn’t been an issue. After the first half an hour where he’d felt almost abandoned in the deep end, he’d got used to it, even enjoying himself.

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely. “I know you didn’t want to go. I know you’re only here for me.”

“Free booze wasn’t bad either,” Aaron said, eyes sparkling at him. Aaron pushed him backwards so he lay flat on the bed. Robert let him, laying completely immobile as Aaron straddled him. “Get undressed,” Aaron demanded, fingers starting to toy with his shirt buttons. Robert got a deep thrill from Aaron being in charge, but before he could move his phone buzzed in his pocket. “Liv,” he said, reading it.

“She all right?” Aaron asked.

“Fiddled with the gas, not yet managed to blow the house up.” Liv tended to send her jokey texts to Robert, because Aaron always took them way too seriously. Aaron took his phone and dropped it to the floor, not wanting any interruptions. It was rare that they could be as loud as they liked. So they were going to enjoy every minute of this.


	41. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write something with April for the boys, so for this chapter Aaron and Robert are still living at the pub. Hope it's something like what you wanted!

“Phone, phone,” Aaron said under his breath, searching through his bedroom. Nope, not there. He felt fairly certain Liv hadn’t stolen it, but he couldn’t find it. He went into the backroom of the pub, freezing when he saw April at the kitchen table. “Oh. Hi,” Aaron said blankly.

“Daddy’s in the kitchen,” she said simply.

“Is he?” Aaron asked. “Oh brilliant,” he added, seeing his phone on the table next to April who had her colouring books out. Aaron walked towards her, grabbing his phone.

“Who’s that with you?” April asked sweetly.

“Who’s what?” Aaron asked, confused.

“The picture on your phone,” April said. Clearly she wasn’t too young to snoop through peoples phones, and Aaron lit up his, smiling at the background picture. It was an image of him and Robert, nothing intimate at all, they had just been in the pub when Vic had taken the picture. Aaron had only recently set it as his background on his phone.

“Robert,” Aaron said. Then, even knowing it could cause awkward questions, he added. “My boyfriend.”

April frowned at him, tilting her head on one side, considering. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, suddenly wishing passionately he’d kept his mouth shut.

“Oh,” she said. “Okay then. Want to help me do some colouring?” And just like that, she’d lost interest. Aaron couldn’t help smiling at her.

“I can’t,” he said. “Got to pick up some scrap. Work,” he added at her blank look.

“Work’s boring,” she said with a sigh. “Daddy’s always working.”

“Doesn’t your dad take good care of you?” Aaron asked, smiling at her, knowing Marlon was a good father.

“Yeah, and Carly,” she said. “I like Carly.” Aaron smiled at her before listening to the messages on his phone. Three, two of which were the client, cancelling the pick up. One was Robert, asking if he wanted to meet up for a meal later. Though why he still felt the need to ask was anyone’s guess.

“What’s wrong?” April asked, reading his face.

“Perceptive, aren’t you?”

“What’s that mean?”

“You notice things,” Aaron said, pulling up a seat opposite her at the kitchen table. “Nothing's wrong, I’ve just been cancelled.”

“Then you can colour with me, can’t you?!” she said brightly. Aaron sighed, wondering how he could get out of this one. Then realised that the simplest option would be to go along with what April wanted. Not like he had anywhere else to be right now anyway.

“Give it here then,” Aaron grumbled. April smiled at him sweetly, passing him some pencils and a book.

“You better not tell anyone about this,” Aaron said, waving a pencil at her threateningly. April pulled an imaginary zip across her lips, making Aaron smile.

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry, April, I…” Marlon stopped, staring at Aaron… was he colouring?

“I’ve been roped in,” Aaron said darkly.

“So I see,” Marlon said.

“She doesn’t do well with no, does she?”

“No,” Marlon said. “I’ve got more orders in the kitchen, have you…?”

“She’s fine with me,” Aaron said, allowing himself a smile. “Aren’t you April?”

“Aaron’s terrible at colouring!” April said.

“I am not!”

“You cross the lines!”

“Yeah, well, art never was my strong suit.”

“Who plaited your hair, April?” Marlon asked, noticing her hair was much different than how he left her.

“Aaron did it.”

“Hey!” Aaron said loudly. “Is that not telling anyone?”

“Sorry,” she said, though he knew she wasn’t.

“Hmm…”

“Should I…?” Marlon shook his head, deciding not to ruin a good thing. “Never mind. Are you hungry April?”

“No,” April said. “Aaron made toast.”

“Couldn’t have you going hungry, could I?” Aaron said. “I’m sure it’s not up to your dads standards, but it‘s food.”

“No, you make toast better than daddy does,” April said. “He always burns it.”

“On that note, I think I’ll go. Get back to work,” Marlon said, seeing that April was in surprisingly safe hands.

“Bye daddy.”

“I should get back to work too,” Aaron said.

“No, I want to play a game!” April said.

“What kind of game?” Aaron asked, with more patience than he thought he had.

* * *

 

“One, two, three, four, five,” April said, counting as she moved her marker on the snakes and ladders board.

“Er, you think I haven’t noticed where you landed? Come on, back to the start,” Aaron said.

“Daddy lets me get away with it,” April said.

“Well, I’m more competitive than he seems to be,” Aaron said. “Go on.” April reluctantly moved her counter down the snake, to the bottom of the board, sticking her bottom lip out, pouting at him.

“That’s got no effect on me,” Aaron said.

“Your roll,” April grumbled, pushing the dice towards him. Aaron smiled, rolled the dice, then sighed heavily, having landed on the snake, taking him almost back to the beginning.

“Ha!” April said, her smile back in place.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said under his breath. He knew he’d allowed his competitive side to come out, and he wanted to win, no matter if it was against a child. “Get on with it.”

April giggled, rolling the dice and getting a six.

“Aaron, I’ve been calling you…” They both looked up as Robert came into the room, standing open mouthed at the scene that confronted him.

“It’s your go,” April said.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, quickly rolling the dice.

“Er… what’ve I missed?” Robert asked, torn between amusement and affection, seeing Aaron playing with the little girl.

“I seemed to have got sucked in,” Aaron said, keeping one eye on the game. “I didn’t hear the phone ring,” he added. He picked up his phone and saw three missed calls. It was also much later in the day than he‘d thought. “Sorry,” he added.

“Do you want to play?” April asked Robert.

“Er, no I don’t think so,” Robert said. “How did you get Aaron playing?”

“He’s nicer than you,” April said.

“That’s true,” Robert said, earning a smile from Aaron. “Listen, do you want to go out tonight? Go into town.”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Aaron said, getting up from the table.

“We haven’t finished yet!” April said. “You can’t leave in the middle of a game!”

“Yeah, Aaron,” Robert said, joining in. “That would never do.”

“See!”

“Fine,” Aaron said with a sigh. “Grab me a pint, would you?”

“Sure,” Robert said, still grinning at the mental image of Aaron playing with April. Never thought he’d come home to see that.

* * *

 

It was two hours later that Marlon, accompanied by Chas and Liv came through to the back room, stunned by what they saw. Robert and Aaron playing a board game with April, all three of them laughing.

“And that’s four, so I win,” Robert said, grinning at the board.

“How can you always take the fun out of everything?” Aaron asked. “Making a child lose.”

“Like you weren’t out to win,” Robert said with raised eyebrows. They both laughed, distracted when April yawned. “I think that means you need to go home,” Robert added.

“No, I’m not tired,” she said.

“I think you might be,” Marlon said. They all turned, seeing the small crowd watching them.

“What?” Aaron asked as April got her stuff together and left with Marlon.

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Chas said, not even bothering to hold her grin back.

“Shut up and get us a couple of pints,” Aaron said, collapsing onto the sofa.

“Sounds great,” Robert added, sitting next to him. Liv said nothing, but raised her eyebrows as she left for her bedroom. Once they had their drinks and were alone, Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

“Sorry for wasting the evening,” Aaron said lightly. “I’m sure this wasn’t what you had planned.

“It wasn’t a waste,” Robert said. “I actually enjoyed myself. I don’t care what I beat you at, board game or pool.” Aaron laughed at that.

“I can’t tell if you’re lucky or actually have skill,” Aaron said. “Especially at pool. You always seem to win.”

“Skill, one hundred percent,” Robert said, smiling at him before pulling him into another kiss, deeper this time.

“Yeah, right," Aaron said, laughing into another kiss.

 


	42. And Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said 50 chapters, but I'm running out of ideas here. And this one felt like a suitable place to end it, so this is the unexpectedly last chapter! Thank you to all those who've left Kudos, commented, bookmarked and subscribed. I've loved writing this so much.

It had been a wonderful, perfect, exhausting day. Robert hadn’t been able to stop smiling since he’d woken up, so much so that his face was actually aching now. Today had been his wedding day, their wedding day. It had been less dramatic than Robert had feared, the entire family had behaved themselves, and even sincerely wished them well. The Dingles may not like him, but they all knew he loved Aaron without a doubt. So they’d put aside their feelings for one day, which Robert had been grateful for.

“Right, I’ve got the champagne, the doors locked, so…” Robert tailed off, bottle in hand, seeing Aaron on the bed. Fully dressed and fast asleep. It had been a long, tiring day, so he wasn’t exactly surprised, but it was their wedding night for God’s sake. And yet, Aaron looked so peaceful he knew he wouldn’t wake him. He sighed with disappointment, taking the bottle of champagne back to the kitchen, to put it back in the fridge. He could wait until tomorrow. They had the rest of their lives after all.

“I’m not here, I’m not here,” Liv said hurriedly, rushing through to her bedroom. She was meant to be staying at the pub tonight, give the newly weds some privacy, but she’d clearly forgotten something. “Right, got my ipod, see you tomorrow.”

“Liv, it’s fine,” Robert said easily. She stopped and looked at him for the first time since bursting into the house.

“Why the hell are you here and not with Aaron?” she asked, seeing him still fully dressed.

“My husband has fallen asleep,” Robert said, getting a big thrill out of finally saying the phrase “my husband.”

“You’ve been home from the wedding not two minutes,” Liv said, frowning at him. “Wow, your charms really must be something,” she added sarcastically.

“Shut it,” Robert said, making her laugh, an innocent laugh that Robert had got used to over the past couple of years.

“I’ll go, leave you to it,” she said.

“You don’t have to,” Robert said. “Aaron’s not going to enjoy it, I’ve got champagne here if you want a glass?”

“Really?” she asked, despite being only seventeen.

“Yeah,” he said, opening the bottle with a pop. She smiled at him, her brother in law (that sounded weird even in her head) as he poured two glasses. Liv took hers and sipped it.

“Aaron didn’t sleep well last night,” Liv said, trying to give him an excuse.

“No?” Robert asked. Robert had been a bit traditional, insisting they spend the night apart before the wedding. Aaron had thought it was stupid.

“No, heard him get up at two, and again at four. Probably more that I didn’t hear.”

“Why?” Robert asked, hearing the clink as his new wedding ring tapped against the champagne flute.

“He was nervous this morning,” Liv said, taking another sip of champagne. “Really nervous. Said even less than usual.”

“Why?” Robert asked. He’d been a little nervous, but more excited and happy.

“Said he didn’t enjoy your last wedding day,” Liv said darkly.

“It was the first time he told me he loved me,” Robert said quietly, slipping into the past. It wasn’t a memory he liked to dwell on, and he’d been stupid to not consider Aaron would remember it, with their own wedding so close. “When I was marrying someone else.”

“Did you love him?” Liv asked. “All that time ago?”

“Of course I did,” Robert said, smiling ruefully. “I just couldn’t admit it to myself. How much your stupid, stubborn, gorgeous brother means to me.”

Liv smiled at him before downing the rest of her glass, looking pointedly at the bottle. Robert poured her a little more, leaving her glass half empty.

“You're seventeen, Liv,” he said warningly. She smiled again and didn’t argue.

“I’m glad he has you,” Liv said sincerely. “I’m glad I have you too. You could have walked away when you realised I was a permanent fixture. I’m sure I wasn’t what you wanted, getting in the way when you got with Aaron.”

“No, you weren’t,” Robert said. “But… walking away was never an option. I can’t walk away from him, Liv, I never could. I’d have taken a lot worse than you to be with him.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“That’s not an invitation for you to act up,” Robert warned. Liv laughed lightly. “You know I love you, Liv.” Just a hint of a question there.

“I know,” she said, smiling. “Mum called me last week. She wants me to go back with her. To Dublin for good.”

“Oh,” Robert said, disappointment washing over him, wondering why she was dropping this bombshell on them now. Their wedding day? She had a sick sense of timing. “Well, if you want to go, Aaron and I won’t stop you.” Though Aaron would be heartbroken, he wouldn’t hold her back, Robert knew that.

“She told me to come home, I told her I was home. I’m not going anywhere, Robert. You and Aaron put up with me when no one else would have. She can’t take me away from you two.” Robert smiled, feeling the relief wash through him.

“Come here, you.” Robert hugged her tightly, feeling emotional yet again as he stroked her hair. It’d definitely been the day for heavy emotions.

“I should go,” she said. “Leave you to it. I’m sure you don’t want me hanging around tonight.”

“Relax,” Robert said. “Your brothers snoring away, I can’t imagine it’d be worse than what you usually see and hear.” Liv giggled, the champagne making her light headed.

“I don’t snore.” They both spun around, seeing Aaron at the doorway, blinking himself awake. He’d lost his jacket and tie, but otherwise was still dressed, his white shirt very creased. “What’re you doing here?” The question was more curious than rude which is why Liv smiled.

“Forgot my ipod,” she said. “Don’t worry, I’m leaving.”

“You’ve been brilliant lately, Liv,” Aaron said, smiling at her. “Thanks for everything.”

“If it’d been left to the two of you, there’d have been no flowers at all,” she said. “That would never do.” The three of them smiled, knowing Aaron meant a lot more than helping with the wedding. Aaron and Robert caught eyes and Liv took the hint, jumping up off her chair.

“Right, I’m off,” Liv said.

“Wait,” Aaron said. “Grab another glass, Robert. Stay and finish the bottle with us.”

“You sure?” Liv asked surprised. “I really don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“We’re sure,” Robert said warmly, without even looking at Aaron for confirmation. “You’re family.” Liv couldn’t believe herself as she blinked away the tears in her eyes. How could she be crying when she was so happy? Robert topped up all three glasses, and they moved over to the living room, Liv on the arm chair, both men on the sofa, Aaron leaning against Robert‘s chest, Robert‘s arm around him gently as they sipped their champagne. The three of them spent a lot longer than they should have done, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Neither Aaron nor Robert were bothered about missing their wedding night. They were both exhausted from such a busy, hectic emotional day anyway, there was no need to hurry into a lazy fumble. They had the rest of their lives together after all. One night made no difference.


End file.
